In The Dark of The Night
by Allielove95
Summary: When Belle is exiled from her kingdom by her abusive stepmother Cora, she stumbles upon a dark castle and is enslaved by the beast that lives there. Soon she finds the kingdom is about to go to war and must put a stop to it. She will have to face many obstacles and make risky alliances in order to take back what's rightfully hers. Eventual Capt Swan. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time ( Though I wish I did!) This story is going to be Rumbelle with some Captain Swan thrown in some chapters just for fun :)**

Dark storm clouds covered the enchanted forest, the loud sounds of thunder triggered the harsh violent rainfall. Belle sat in her room, on a windowsill overlooking a part of the forest.

Rain and wind smashed against her delicate window, while thunder managed to shake their entire castle. Belle closed her book, slightly annoyed at the harsh weather. The storm had become so loud that reading became nearly impossible.

Belle curled up into a ball comforting herself with a blanket and continued staring blankly out the window.

She often wondered what kind of creatures dwelled in the forests and what ferocious beasts awaited out there.

Her father had only let her go out in the gardens, or briefly into the village but never outside the kingdom walls.

Then in an absent minded state of curiosity, the bedroom door swung open, startling Belle causing her to jump and dropping the book on the ground.

"Belle!" Exclaimed a voice.

"Why aren't you at the dress fitting right now?!" A woman with dark hair and heavy makeup marched into her room looking annoyed.

"I- I must have forgotten" Belle lied, staring down at the ground, picking her book up and placing it on her lap.

"Get down there this instant you little brat before I don't allow you to go Prince Gaston's coronation tonight!" The woman spoke angrily at her.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Belle mumbled under her breath, while her stepmother left the room angrily slamming the door behind her.

The only thing worse than a dress fitting, was the fact she would be forced to attend Prince Gaston's coronation today. What was even worse than those two things joined was being stuck with Cora... Her new stepmother.

About ten months ago Cora was found the only survivor of a massacre in the neighbouring kingdom. After her "miraculous" escape her father, King Maurice had taken Cora into the castle where she soon became his wife. When Cora finally married her father her true cruel colours were revealed. She wasn't the gentle woman she pretended to be, but instead a cruel jealous manipulative queen.

Something wasn't right and Belle knew it, there was no way her father would ever marry such a horrible person. It was if she had a hold on him that she couldn't figure out. Ever since Cora had become her stepmother, she went out of her way to make Belle's life as miserable as possible.

Belle stood up straight as her stepmother tightened her corset causing Belle to gasp with pain every time she tightened the lace.

"Oh be quiet!" Cora rolled her eyes at Belle's gasps, tightening the corset even tighter than before.

"You're hurting me." Belle pleaded her to stop.

"Maybe the dress wouldn't hurt as much if you would lose some weight." Cora retorted happily mocking Belle.

Then she pulled the last two laces and tied it together, allowing Belle to go to her governess to help her put on the rest of the dress. Her governess could tell Belle was upset by her stepmother's harsh comments.

"You know don't listen to anything that woman has to say. Your stepmother has always been jealous of you and your natural beauty that she was never blessed with." She spoke starting to put on pieces of the dress. Belle looked down at her feet.

"You think so?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Her governess smiled at Belle. "I know so. Everyone in the village adores you with because you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside."

Belle smiled slightly at her while she slipped the golden dress over her head, gently brushing the sides of the dress to get rid of any unwanted wrinkles. She walked over the mirror and stared at her reflection, she truly looked like a Princess.

"You look gorgeous." The governess added.

"Of course she does" a mans voice called from behind Belle.

Belle turned around to see her father, King Maurice standing proudly gazing upon his only daughter.

"You look beautiful in that new dress I bought for you, Belle." He spoke.

"I just wish I could breathe" she thought, smiling up at her father. If she told him she thought the dress was too fancy she would hurt his feelings.

"I love it father, thank you." She hugged him tightly.

"I bought it special for the corination tonight... Prince Gaston's corination in fact.. He's a very accomplished young man and any woman would be lucky to be married to-"

"Father!" Belle interrupted.

"I've only met him three times and he's so self-centred and rude." She said crinkling her nose at the thought of her being his wife.

"Belle I don't mean to push a wedding, but what are you waiting for? Who are you waiting for? A marriage to Gaston would mean a comfortable life, and that's all I want for you."

Belle stopped herself and thought for a moment. What was she waiting for? Maybe her father was right, even though Gaston was arrogant and superficial perhaps she could eventually grow to love him.

"It is a smart match" Maurice pitched which Belle nodded her head in a state of defeat.

"Indeed it is.." She seemed lost in thought.

Then the words that the King spoke next caused Belle's stomach to flip inside out.

"I've heard that Gaston some time today will ask for your hand in marriage... I hope your answer will be yes."

Maurice stared into Belle's big blue eyes which were filled with displeasure and confusion.

"All I want is for you is to be happy" He admitted drawing his daughter into a tight hug.

Belle smiled, tucking her head into her fathers cloak.

"Cora believes this marriage should take place as fast as possible as well." He said, attempting to earn his daughter's approval on the marriage.

"Of course she does!" Belle broke the hug once again looking up at her father, obviously upset.

"She wants me out of the picture so she can have to castle all to herself!" She claimed to her father, hoping for once he would listen to her.

"Stop that Belle! Stop your nonsense about Cora, I understand things are different now but she is a kind woman and a great wife!" Maurice boomed.

Belle felt betrayed by her father's words. Cora had a deeper root in him than she thought. Without another word Belle stormed off, dragging her feet into the horse carriage waiting to be taken to the ridiculous coronation.

"For a princess you have horrible posture Belle." Cora walked in the carriage her eyes burned into Belle's.

Then it was as if something in Belle snapped causing Belle to not control her anger anymore.

"For a queen you sure are one hell of a bitch." She spat then stood helplessly as Cora slapped Belle in the face so hard her cheek stung with pounding pain.

She held her hand over her face in shock as Maurice joined them, kissing Cora then drawing his attention to Belle.

"What happened to your face Belle?" He asked concerned. Belle's eyes opened wide, her auburn dark hair covering half of her face.

"The poor thing tripped and fell trying to get into the carriage." Cora lied keeping eye contact with Belle the entire conversation, mentally telling her that if she were to tell she would beat her even harder.

The rest of the carriage ride was silent while Belle stared helpless out window trying not to cry. Maybe marrying Gaston wouldn't be the worse thing afterall if it meant getting away from Cora.

Belle stared out the window viewing her surroundings. The harsh storm had subsided, causing the sun to shine brightly against a light blue sky back drop.

It was tradition that the coronation was held outside on the tallest part of their castle. When they arrived Belle became flustered around all the people and clung to her father's arm.

She followed both Cora and her father through a crowd of people and made it to their seats near the front of the ceremony.

Belle wasn't surprised at the amount of girls there, it was their dream to marry someone with a status such as Gaston. It sure wasn't her dream though. She dreamt of far off places and adventure. She wanted to see the world.

Throughout the entire coronation, Belle fidgeted trying to loosen her extremely tight corset and allow herself to breathe. She fanned herself with a fan one of the women had given her, in attempt to get air into her lungs and cool her down.

When it ended women swarmed Gaston creating a mob. Belle watched as Gaston emerged from the crowd headed towards the direction she was in. She shuffled uncomfortably and attempted to walk the other way in hopes he did not see her.

"Belle!"

Belle let out a large sigh, still trying to adjust her very tight corset.

"Hello Gaston" she spoke trying to be polite.

"I was hoping you would come with me for a moment." He said, stepping a foot closer to her.

Belle was hesitant and searched around from someone who might be able to get her out of the current dreadful situation.

"It will only be a minute or two" Gaston pleaded grabbing Belle by the hand and tugged her in his direction.

"Alright." She confirmed following him wherever he was going to take her.

He brought her up to the edge of the walkway overlooking fifty feet over the ocean and sat Belle over the edge holding her hands.

"Belle, I know we haven't known one another for very long but I feel we are meant to be, for you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He began.

She mentally rolled her eyes at him. Beautiful. That was all she was too him, just some pretty face he would care less about in about sixty years. She then found herself fanning her face.

It was as if all the air had escaped her body, her corset was now depriving her of her basic need of oxygen.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife." Gaston ended his long dragged out proposal. Belle gasped for air.

"I can't breathe."

She pointed to her dress fiercely attempting to loosen it, but the noticed Gaston wasn't paying her any attention.

Then without acknowledging her surroundings Belle fainted and fell over the wall falling helplessly down towards the water.

"Yes well I would be quite nervous as well if I was in your position, me being as handsome as myself" he spotted himself in a reflection in one of his rings and briefly gazed at himself in awe. When he turned around Belle was gone.

"Belle?"

He questioned looking around unsure of what had just happened.

A loud splash sounded from below.

Gaston immediately ran to the side of the wall

"Belle!" He shouted about to jump in after her.

The guards that stood nearby held him back.

"Sir you'll hit the rocks, its a miracle she missed them!"

* * *

Captain Hook stood on the docks with two women one on each of his arms.

"It is true ladies, I am in fact single. The pirates life is a bachelors life"

He smirked his handsome smile then out of the corner of his eye he witnessed someone fall into the water, creating a deep splash. He looked around to see if anyone was going to help the victim of the fall.

"What was that?" The women whipped their heads around turning their attention to the aftermath of the splash.

Hook stared up at the top of the castle building to where the person had fallen off. There were at least two men gazing frantically over the edge in panic.

Then without any other thoughts Hook briskly screwed off his silver hook and dove head first into the water. He swam until he saw her, a young woman in a golden dress floating unconscious within the ocean currents.

This wasn't just any girl he realized, but a princess! He immediately thought of the rewards he would be given if he was successful in saving her life.

Hook attempted to push the girl up to the surface, but her dress was too heavy. He swiftly took off parts of the dress to enable him to get her to safety easier.

When Hook reached the dock he placed Belle onto the wooden planks and examined her. The two other women had fled when they had seen the kings men headed their way, led by Gaston and King Maurice.

Hook gently slapped Belle's cheeks in hopes she would breathe but he was unsuccessful.

"Is she alright?!" Maurice screeched with terror staring down at his only daughter.

Hook shook his head "She isn't breathing."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I really do appreciate it. ****This was ****a long chapter because there was a lot of different things I needed to add in to set the story in motion. ****I try to update chapters as quick as possible. Please review (If you want) I would love to know what everyone thinks of the story so far. Next chapter is going to introduce Belle to Rumple... :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Do something!"

The King demanded unable to look at his lifeless daughter.

Then Hook came up with an idea. He took his hook and ripped the front side of the corset open, and ripped it away from Belle.

Immediately after, Belle lunged forward spitting up water into Hooks face, coughing uncontrollably. Belle continued to cough while Hook wiped the water out of his eyes with disgust.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Gaston asked curious about the mysterious pirate.

"Trust me mate, I have practice."

He smirked at Belle whose appearance still was the shade of a greyish green.

She picked herself up and stood up feeling rather light headed. She shivered from just being in her under-part of her dress while Maurice wrapped a coat around her shoulders.

Belle stood shaking for at least five minutes and after a while it was as if everyone forgot Hook was even there.

Then she turned to Hook with her eyes dull and tired.

"Thank you for saving my life." She spoke then immediately she noticed Hook's severed hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Belle gasped while Hook screwed his hook back on tightening it to its full extent.

"A Monster took it." Hook spat.

"Deep in the forest lives a beast so terrible that it is rumored that anyone who stumbles upon its dark castle never returns. That beast took my hand" Hook curled his lip with disgust even mentioning it.

"What kind of beast?" Belle had become curious yearning to learn more about this creature but was shortly cut off by her father.

"That's enough of this nonsense! Please take this gold for rescuing my daughter and be on your way."

Maurice stated wary of the pirate, signalling the guards to get Hook away from Belle.

Hook shrugged and pocketed the few gold coins walking away back towards his nearby ship.

Cora watched from afar with annoyance at the rescue and walked towards the pirate who had saved the princess from the fall. Perhaps she could make two people miserable today, punish this stranger for saving her step daughter.

"You're not allowed to dock your ship here Mr.." Cora called her sentence fading a bit at the end.

"Killian Jones.. But you can call me Hook... "

The captain spoke confidently taking a slight bow displaying his silver hook towards Cora.

"How clever." She rolled her eyes at his name.

"What can I do for you?" He asked curiously knowing exactly who Cora was.

"Its the order of the kingdom that you cannot dock your boat on royal property... An order from the Queen" She hissed referring to herself and her authority.

Hook stopped what he was doing and simple laughed. While Cora was taken aback and slightly offended by it.

"I don't have to listen to you." He challenged.

"And I bet the people of this kingdom would agree. We all know the true heir to the throne is that princess I just happened to save. While she walks around here you will never have authority over these people."

Hook simply smirked not at all threatened by the queen.

"The people obey **her** and are loyal to **her** not **you**"

Out of anger Cora waved her hand while a dark purple smoke appeared around the captain's ship, turning the ship into dust.

Hook fell into the water and surfaced to see Cora storming away furious. She was aggravated about many things at that moment but most of all she was angry because she knew Hook was right.

She needed a way to get Belle out of the way and fast.

Later that night Belle lay in bed her auburn curls waved down her shoulders in a neat fashion. Her governess tucked Belle in with pillows and warm blankets then leaving the room.

Her eyelids started to flutter with fatigue when Cora barged into the room causing the door the shatter against the wall.

"Its quite a shame about earlier today.. I was hoping you would drown." Cora spoke shrugging her shoulders with a type of self assurance.

She approached closer to Belle sitting down on the bed beside her.

"What do you want?" Belle sniffled curling her legs to her chest.

"Funny you should ask. The people will not except me as queen as long as the proper heir the throne lives." She explained.

Belle gulped attempted to move away from the wicked woman.

"What are you asking of me?"

She whispered softy while Cora smiled wickedly that made Belle shiver.

"To run away. And if you ever think of coming back, I'll kill you myself."

She pulled out a small shark knife and pressed it to the edge of her throat.

"Do you understand?" She smiled evilly.

Belle stared at the woman in disbelief and had a hard time spitting out any words at all.

"I can't go now its the middle of the night!" She protested, attempting to stall time to form some sort of plan.

Belle sure wasn't going down without a fight and without any time to lose, she pushed Cora away from her causing her to fall, and then bolted down the castle hallway as fast as she could.

Belle called for her father with distress but became startled once again when she heard her stepmothers voice.

"That is no use. He's under my spell. The king has been under my spell for months" she smiled.

Belle's heart pounded so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest. Instinctively she ran as fast as she could in the other direction to the nearest door, planning to exit the castle and run for safety.

The castle guards came up behind Cora and stood behind her for further instruction.

"What are your orders, my Queen?"

Cora stood still her eyes fixed in the direction Belle had run in.

"Kill her." She demanded in a low voice.

"And make sure she doesn't get away."

When Belle made it outside she ran through the gardens her hair flapping viciously behind her. When she saw the guards running up behind her, she knew that Cora never meant for her to escape.

Since the guards were under Cora's orders if they were to catch her, she would be certainly executed without further question. The spell she had on her father was too powerful. It would force him not to even notice she was gone. However Belle knew the castle grounds like the back of her hand and wouldn't be caught easily.

She ran off the cleared pathway and into the forest, zigzagging in and out of the trees. Belle ran fast, leaving her father and her kingdom behind, into the dark of the night.

After quite a bit of running Belle found herself alone in the forest, stranded in nothing but her white laced night gown.

She pressed her back up against a tree and gazed up at the dark sky. The night was clear, the full moon shone down from above that reflected off the tall trees and water streams.

She walked towards the shallow stream wiping any tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

She was alone and frightened about what would happen if the castle guards caught her. They were along with her father, compelled by a curse Cora put on them, unable to know what they were doing.

She felt like kicking herself about not doing anything about Cora sooner, but what could of she done? Her magic was too strong and Belle never would dream of hurting anyone, even if that someone was her wicked stepmother.

Quietly Belle walked over and kneeled beside the stream, cupping the ice cold water in her hands. She sipped the water bringing her hands close to her face, as it sent chills running the length of her spine.

It was so dark that she could hardly see her hands. She needed to get out of the open forest, where she could be easily spotted by a castle guard. Belle walked quietly through the woods and stared blankly at a funny looking tree.

"I've passed this twice already." She growled.

"I must be going in circles."

She remembered every turn she had taken in the past couple hours. She soon became light headed and dizzy, causing her to tiredly stumble over to a tree, hitting the side of her face with the branch.

Energy continued to drain from her body as Belle came across something she didn't expect. The next thing her body hit a thick metal gate causing her to fall at the base of it. Belle heard footsteps coming close to her before her vision faded to black.

The next morning Belle awoke in a strange place. She was no longer in the forest but in some sort of.. Prison.

Immediately she picked herself off of the cold ground and walked over to the door that held her inside. The door was made of metal bars, allowing Belle to see through them into the mysterious hallway.

She pressed her body against the bars trying to see as far as she could. How did she get in there? What was to become of her now?

Her night gown was covered in dirt, and she assumed her hair was tangled and matted as well. At least no one would be able to distinguish her as the princess looking like this.

Belle shifted uncomfortably in her unfamiliar surroundings and examined her small cell. Suddenly the pirate's story he had told her yesterday popped into her mind.

**"Deep in the forest lives a beast so terrible that it is rumored that anyone who stumbles upon its dark castle never returns."**

"Hello?" She called out.

"Is anyone there?"

Then surprisingly Belle heard a voice in the cell next to her.

"Only me" a man spoke, coughing in-between his raspy words.

Belle put her face up against the bars to enable her to see the other prisoners face.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, still trying to figure out how she had gotten in there herself.

"The beast caught me stealing from his castle, and he locked me in this dungeon"

"Why on earth would you steal riches from such a beast? She asked, shaking her head at such a ridiculous idea.

" I steal from the rich and give to the poor.. Its kind of my thing. My name is Robin Hood." he smiled slightly until it turned into a grimace.

"The children in my village are starving and without me providing for them I'm afraid to think of them going hungry. The beast has had me locked away for three weeks now."

"What is the name of this beast?" She spoke her words soft as a whisper.

Then belle heard a different strange voice come from behind her which caused her to turn around. She gasped when she discovered she had come face to face with the beastly reptilian figure. It glared at her, smiling widely as it whispered back to her.

" Its name is Rumplestiltskin."


	3. Chapter 3

Belle stared in horror at the intimidating creature.

"Why have you brought me here?" She spoke, not directly staring Rumplestiltskin in the face.

"That's something we must discuss, dearie.. but somewhere more... private."

She watched as he snapped his fingers and Belle suddenly found herself in another part of the castle. She backed away from him with her big blue eyes obviously frightened.

"How did you-"

His dark eyes grew wide with satisfaction, knowing Belle already knew the answer. She straightened herself up and tried to calm her fast beating pulse. This certainly wasn't light magic, it was the kind that corrupted people, the kind that Cora processed, dark magic.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" She questioned breathing rather heavy.

"There were guards headed your way, I thought I could help you out, Princess." He shrugged, his skin shining even in the midst of the dark.

She didn't know how he knew who she was, nor did she want to, all Belle wanted to do was figure out why he had brought her here.

"Why would you help me?" She questioned.

"Because dearie, a deal can always be struck and I know how to recognize a desperate soul. If I'm counting right, saving your life makes you owe me." He grinned.

Belle gulped. "I can't offer you anything."

"Well you are trying to escape the guards, they won't dare come near my castle, so you can stay here and in return you will become my servant." He offered.

Belle stood still stunned by his response.

"Servant?" She stammered, knowing nothing of servants asides from being served by them in her own castle.

"More like.. my housekeeper." He suggested.

He was right about the guards, they would never even consider approaching the dark castle in fear of Rumplestiltskin. Here she would be safe until she could retaliate and figure out how to bring down her stepmother.

Then Rumple noticed Belles hesitation.

"Housekeeper beats the dungeon."

She drew a breathe in and held out her hand to him not thinking deeply into it anymore. If this were to keep her safe from Cora for a while so be it.

"Deal" she spoke shakily.

"I'll be your Housekeeper in exchange for my safety? Belle raised her eye brow with suspicion.

" You have my word." He was shocked about how fast she had agreed to their deal.

"But how will I know you won't abandon our deal and leave?" He questioned.

"Where would I go? Every guard in the eastern kingdom is looking for me. I would make it maybe a day or two without being caught."

Rumplestiltskin made a childish laugh and joined his hand with hers.

"So its a deal!" He spoke binding their agreement.

"You'll be my servant forever while you can stay here, protected-"

"Wait!" Belle cut him off with an alarmed tone.

"Forever? I thought you meant for a month or two.. I cannot stay here forever!" She exclaimed. "I have to rescue my father from-"

"A deals a deal dearie," he insisted knowing exactly what Belle had accidentally bargained into.

"If you break our deal you will have to face consequences." His eyes narrowed darkly at the last word, causing Belle to freeze with terror.

What had she done? Had she really promised this monstrous man that she would stay with him forever? Oh Belle! She thought to herself. What have you gotten yourself into?

A couple of days had passed where Belle was able to change out of her filthy night gown to a more appropriate outfit that he had given to her.

She wore a simple blue dress that flowed down to her knees, with a simple white laced peasant top underneath. She was still learning new chores everyday to do for him and had to heave his every request.

He sat at the head of the large expensive table as she carried a tea set towards him. She placed it gently on the table across from him, attempting to pour the tea evenly without spilling.

"You will serve me my meals, and clean the dark castle." Rumplestiltskin began.

"I understand" Belle noted to herself.

"You will dust my collections, and launder my clothing." He continued.

Belle sighed to her self with defeat. "Yes"

"You will fetch me fresh straw while I'm spinning at the wheel."

"Got it." Belle spoke trying not to sound annoyed at all of the orders.

"Oh! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

Then the cup of tea Belle had just poured was dropped to the floor in a state of shock.

"That one was a quip, not serious." He assured.

Belle let herself exhale closing her eyes gently with an almost laugh.

"Right" She whispered under her breath then turned her attention to the spilt cup of tea on the ground.

She crouched down and examined the cup, panic came over her when she realized a side of the cup was chipped.

"I'm uhh.. So sorry.. But the cup is.. Chipped"

Belle continued looking down at the cup.

"I mean you can hardly see it!" She protested hoping that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't be angry with her.

He sat there in his chair amused by her startled behavior and sat back in his chair. Like everyone else in this land, Belle was indeed afraid of him.

"Its just a cup." He pointed out, knowing that the poor girl had been scared to face him. Who wouldn't be? He was a beast, a monster that was incapable of love or even a steady dose of liking.

However something about this girl intrigued him. She was different from all the other princess's he had met.

"Why are the guards after you, Belle?" He suddenly questioned her as she poured a new cup of tea.

"You could say I ran away." She replied.

"But why?" He asked speaking out of his curiosity while Belle tried handing him a new cup of tea, but was unacknowledged.

"Someone.. Wanted me gone and they got their wish." She confessed, placing the cup beside him on the wooden table.

"Is that how you got that bruise on your face?" He added staring directly at the dark spot on her cheek.

Belle thought back to the carriage ride and imagined Cora slapping her face once again.

She nodded , flinching just remembering the horrible memory.

"Yeah." She whispered holding her hand up to her face, touching the bruise gently.

In the two days Belle had been here, Rumplestiltskin couldn't figure out why anyone would want to hurt her. She was gentle, kind, not exactly a threat to anyone but yet someone had harmed her. Perhaps she was better off here anyway compared to the kingdom she had come from.

For the first time since she had been there he made eye contact with Belle that exceeded a time of three seconds.

Rumple then gestured over to a near table where another meal awaited.

"I need you to go take that to the prisoner in the dungeon" He requested, clearing his throat and clearing his minds on thoughts of the girl.

"But whatever you do, do not talk to him, understood?" Rumplestiltskin warned and demanded her in a rather harsh tone of voice.

Belle wanted to ask why she couldn't talk to the prisoner she had met a couple days ago, but she bit her tongue on the question. Instead, she nodded slowly in agreement as she picked up the tray and headed down to the dungeon.

The dungeon was cold and empty, there were more than ten cells in it. All the cells were all vacant except for one, where Robin Hood lay in the back corner, his eyes half shut.

"This is for you-" She informed the prisoner then Belle stopped herself mid sentence reminding herself not to talk. Without another word she slipped the tray underneath the door and began walking back towards the exit.

"He let you out?" The prisoners expression looked shocked.

"Usually when I see him take a prisoner out, I never see them ever again." He trailed of in curiosity. "He must like you."

Belle halted in her tracks and turned around to face the prisoner.

"I made a deal with him that I would be his servant." She whispered, being cautious of what would happen if Rumplestiltskin had caught her disobeying his rules.

"So he let's you wander around the castle.. By yourself?" He asked, pulling himself up to the front of the cell, checking both ways.

She nodded her head. "Usually I'm doing some sort of chore-"

"Then you can let me out!" He smiled wide, his brown eyes filled with excitement and hope.

"I can get back to the children and finally be able to feed them again-"

"I can't" Belle looked down sheepishly.

Robin Hood's face dropped.

"Please! You must !" He begged.

"My village is starving and they rely on me to bring them back food and riches.. If I don't come back they will think that I have abandoned them... Please" He pleaded.

Belle stared into his gaze and knew he was telling the truth. There were lives out there dependant on this man, and if he were to continue being locked up here they could die.

Out of a moment of impulse, Belle unhooked the lock that held the door shut. She discretely opened it for him, allowing the prisoner to escape in the name of mercy.

Robin Hood was on his feet the moment he realized that Belle would help him escape. He ran out of the open door, giving Belle a quick embrace.

"I won't forget this.." He smiled then stopped halfway down the hallway.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Belle." She half whispered to him.

"Thank you Belle, I owe you my life, I will not forget this debt I owe to you." Robin Hood called.

Then just like that, he was gone, leaving Belle with a whole lot of explaining to do.

After a couple minutes had passed by, she started to head towards the exit when the sound of footsteps came from behind her. She froze with fear and turned around wide-eyed unable to explain her reason for letting the prisoner go.

"Where's the prisoner, Belle?" Rumplestiltskin stared angrily at the empty cell.

Her blue stare was blank as she meet his eyes. She sighed inwardly attempting to bravely stand her ground.

"I let him go." Belle said softly slowly backing away from him.

"You what?" He hissed through his teeth.

"His village was starving!" She protested.

"Belle he is a thief, and a damn good one at that! He has been stealing from me for months." Rumple hissed slamming the open prison door causing Belle to flinch.

"Come with me" he growled grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her harshly in his direction.

"Where are we going?" She was almost to scared to ask, while Rumple simply smiled.

"Were going on a little hunt, and you're going to help me catch that prisoner again."

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love getting them and love knowing what your thoughts are on the story. I try to update as soon as I can. I CANNOT wait for April 21st for the new episode of Once Upon A time! I just saw the "Lacey" sneak peek from when Josh Dallas was on "live with Kelly and Michael" and it took me fifteen minutes to calm myself down. Haha. You should check it out if you haven't already! Oh and If you are wondering Captain Hook and Emma will pop up soon! Just be patient :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin led Belle to one of his red carriages that awaited them in the front of the castle.

"What if some palace guards see me?" She asked hurrying to catch up with Rumple, who was walking with a rather fast pace.

"That's why I brought this." He tossed her an old green cloak which landed perfectly in Belle's arms.

She unravelled it and without hesitation pulled over her head to hide her face. Belle could tell he was furious with her by his lack of eye contact and constant guarded body language. They walked in silence along the side of the castle until a dark red carriage was in sight.

He opened one of the side doors and forced her in vigorously without any words.

The carriage sped fast, bumping over the road with extreme speed and shook the entire inside roughly. For about ten minutes they travelled through the forest, scanning and examining the land.

"You really think he got this far?" She noted observing how far they had travelled, clinging uncomfortably to her seat.

"Don't underestimate him." Rumple retorted, never taking his focus off of the forest.

Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt stop, forcing Belle to fly out of her seat against the window with a loud thud.

She pulled off the hood of the cloak, exposing her stunned face and messy long auburn curls. Belle watched as he smoothly jumped out of the carriage into the open.

"Why have we stopped?" Her voice sounding shaky as she attempted to follow him out of the carriage and into the woods. At the sound of her footsteps Rumplestiltskin whipped around and brought her to an immediate halt.

"You're staying here, I need to speak with someone." Rumple commanded Belle, gesturing for her to return to the carriage.

She opened her mouth to protest but was quickly interrupted by his authority.

"I wont be long." He spoke in a deep voice heading into the trees without uttering another word, hoping that she would obey his orders.

Belle reluctantly headed back into the carriage growling under her breath. She watched through the tall trees as Rumplestiltskin approached a tall hooded man.

She pressed her ear against the door listening closely to see if she could make out any part of their conversation.

"Yes I know the thief you're looking for, a hooded man, wearing peasant clothes, wields an arrow." The mysterious man confirmed.

"He goes by the name, Robin Hood."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Rumplestiltskin questioned with annoyance in his voice.

The straggly hooded man held out his gloved hand in demand of some sort of payment.

In return for the information, Rumple flipped three gold coins in the mans hand.

"He went south about a couple minutes ago." The man shrugged, dropping the three gold pieces into his pocket.

"He seemed to be in quite a hurry." He added.

There were words after that Belle couldn't seem to hear, as she pulled her head against the back part of the seat feeling exhausted.

He wouldn't hurt Robin Hood, would he? Belle asked herself watching Rumple intensively getting into the carriage and sitting on the opposite side as her.

" What are we suppose to do now?" Belle asked

"Now that I know exactly where that thief is..." He paused, his dark eyes narrowed with determination.

" I can find him and put an end to this." He concluded.

Out from the back of the carriage Rumple pulled out a large shiny silver bow and a matching rack of arrows to go along with it.

Belle stared in bewilderment at the weapon.

"You're not going to shoot him are you?" She wheezed, instantly feeling unsettled by the sight of the arrows.

Belle awaited an answer for nearly five minutes, as they picked up speed along the dusty road. Her heart beat felt as if it was located in her chest while she started to shake.

Rumple stared out the window paying her no attention while he brought the carriage to another stop. Once more he got out and stood silently, awaiting any sounds.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle exclaimed becoming frightened, tired of his constant ignorance of her. Then getting out of the carriage Belle created a slight distance between them.

They continued to listen to the sounds of the forest, just the chirps and calls of birds and drips of rain falling off the trees. As Rumple started to walk off of the road and into the bushes, Belle had no choice but to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She snapped loudly feeling a wave of anxiety come over her.

He quickly turned to her and placed his hand over her mouth in order for her to keep silent. It was then, when Belle looked into the mere distance did she understand why he wanted her to be quiet.

Fifty yards away stood Robin Hood, running through bushes with haste. Suddenly he stopped and looked around, like an alarmed animal in the middle of a hunt.

Suddenly, out of the clearing came another figure wearing a dark cloak, like the one he had been wearing in the dungeon.

The hooded figure approached Robin Hood with a tight embrace, her hood slipping off to reveal long light brown hair.

The couple drew each other into a long kiss and tight embrace. Through the silence Belle became startled at the sound of Rumple sheathing a sharp silver arrow, pointing it directly at the thief and the woman.

She still stood quite a distance from him as she stared at him with desperation.

"You wouldn't.." She whispered with a terrorized voice as his arrow drew back even farther into a full extension.

"You don't have to do this! I know there is good in you somewhere, please don't, I beg you." Belle pleaded close to tears.

It was too late she realized. Hate and darkness had a hold on him and filled Rumplestiltskin's heart as he released the arrow and shot it in the direction of Robin Hood.

"No!" She screamed out loud, full with emotion and closed her eyes tight at the sound of the arrow being released.

When Belle failed to hear the arrow strike anything she slowly opened them noticing the arrow wedged deeply in a nearby tree.

Rumplestiltskin turned to Belle, looking at her showing no emotion or expression.

Relief swept through her as she allowed herself to breathe normally again. She watched as the two thieves in the distance took off and disappeared into the shelter of the green forest.

Belle stumbled towards Rumple who still stood frozen in the same position. Her gaze focused on the arrow that pierced the middle part of the tree bark, realizing something rather unexpected.

"You missed on purpose... Didn't you?" She spoke softly forming a gentle whisper, fascinated by what had changed his mind.

"Get in the carriage." He murmured blankly, ignoring her question. "Were going home."

The ride back was plagued with silence.

What had changed his mind? Perhaps she was right all along that maybe, just maybe, there was good in him after all. Belle processed what had just happened and continuously asked herself this same question over and over again.

He could have easily hit his desired target if he wished to, but he didn't.

Rumple sat across from Belle once again wondering the same question. He was driven by such a powerful hatred and determination, why did he force himself to miss the thief?

Frankly, he had absolutely no idea what had come over him. Then in the back of his mind he replayed Belle's blood screeched scream.

**"I know there is good in you somewhere" **She had pleaded to him with desperation, and for a moment or two, Rumple had believed her.

Something was happening to him, he couldn't quite understand what. For the remainder of the carriage ride back to the castle he had contemplated what exactly his actions meant. Then with hesitant and clouded thoughts his dark eyes fixed on Belle, who had dozed off into deep slumber on the opposite side of the coach.

Her cheeks were painted with a faint blush of pink against her porcelain skin, her lips were parted slightly just as pink as her cheeks. Her name suited her well due to her natural inner and outer beauty.

Asides from her flaws of being over-curious and stubborn, he quite enjoyed her company.

Rumple continued to gaze watching attentively as she slept peacefully. Out of all the jumbled thoughts in his brain he couldn't manage to come up with a conclusion.

Still after all of his thinking, he still had no idea what had come over him.

**Loving the reviews! thank you! If you were wondering I do plan on having Regina in later chapters :)She is such a fun and interesting character to write and I believe she has a lot of potential fitting into this story! I will try to update chapter 5 as soon as I can. Let me know what you are thinking of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Storm clouds hovered over the kingdom that Cora now controlled.

Two guards slowly made their way up to the tallest part of the tower where Cora sat contemptuously on her throne with her head held up high.

"Good news I presume gentlemen?" She called out. while both guards looked downwards unable to face the new violent queen.

"The princess.. she ran into the forest we were unable to find her. We have given up the search."

"What?" Her face dropped sunken with alarm.

"She got away, and we weren't able to find her" They spoke their voice low.

"You fools! She could retaliate!" She outburst unable to process thoughts in the presence of her anger.

"She headed in the direction towards the dark castle.." One of the guards informed hoping to soothe the horribly failed situation.

Then the recent news had brought a wicked curve to Cora's lips.

"The dark castle?" She grinned widely.

" Gentlemen, we might have failed in killing her but.. **he** never shows mercy to anything or anyone." She continued to brighten with self assurance then simply shrugged feeling accomplished.

"With luck the princess will be dead by morning."

* * *

The days of spring had became weeks, while weeks quickly passed into beautiful summer months.

The castle guards under Cora's orders had stopped looking for escaped princess, believing her to be dead.

However the queen remained skeptical with no proof of Belle's assumed death. She remained extremely paranoid her step daughter would retaliate and return to take back the castle as rightful ruler.

Cora had set new strict laws denying anyone to leave or enter her land. She dominated the kingdom with dark magic and torture, while somewhere hidden in the forest, Belle was kept busy with her everyday routine.

She stood a tall wooden ladder pulling agressively on the strong thick curtains that hung in the main dining room. Rumple sat at his wheel, spinning the last bits of straw he had into thin shiny pieces of gold.

He noticed Belle's ongoing battle with the curtains and decided to get up and check on her.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rumple watched slightly amused.

"Trying to open these, its almost spring, we should let some light in "

Belle spoke with utter determination pulling even harder on the middle of them, letting out growls of frustration.

"What did you do, nail them down? She questioned.

"Yes" He admitted openly.

Then with one forceful tug she felt the curtains fall, causing her to lose balance and fall backwards.

Before she had time to scream, Belle found herself being caught quickly by Rumplestiltskin who looked about as shocked as she did.

"Thank you." She breathed in appreciation.

Rumple released his grip away from the princess instantly after he processed what had just happened.

"No matter."

He cleared his throat and straightened his brown vest, picking up the chipped cup of tea and taking a small sip.

"I'll put the curtains back up." She stared at the fallen material on the ground.

Belle wandered over towards the large wooden table and sat herself upon it. Her blue dress draped over her legs when she swung her feet back and forth playfully.

"Why did you want me to stay here?" She questioned, slowly batting her long eyelashes.

"The place was filthy" Rumple simple said taking another sip of his tea.

Belle grinned down to the ground. Getting any sort of emotion out of him asides from anger was like trying to get emotion out of a brick.

She crinkled her nose and placed her hands gently down onto her dress, feeling the soft material.

"I think you were lonely... I mean any man would be lonely"

"I'm not a man." Rumple strolled over and leaned on the table beside Belle.

"You were once though, an ordinary man." She tried to imagine it in her mind as he didn't comment on her thoughts.

Belle shifted on the table impatiently.

"If I'm not going to get to know another person in my whole life, cant I at least know you?"

"Perhaps... But perhaps you just want to know the monsters weaknesses" He accused almost playfully causing Belle to smile.

"You're not a monster. I have a monster in mind and its not you" Belle thought of Cora and all the terror and pain she probably had caused in her absence.

Rumplestiltskin paused at her comment, stunned. Belle admitted drawing a deep breath in.

Somehow even seeing what he had almost done to that thief, how did she not think he was a monster. He had learned over the couple of months that Belle wasn't just any ordinary princess. She had dreams, aspirations, someone like here would never be able to stay in one place without become unhappy.

He knew how much Belle missed her father and needed to find a way back to him. He couldn't ask for her to stay with him forever if he knew she wasn't happy.

Then he gently turned to her, as she sat in the same position at the table.

" Belle, I need you to go fetch me some straw in the fields." He spoke out of the silence.

"The fields?" She murmured, knowing they were more than three miles away.

"Take the back roads and you shouldn't run into to anyone." He recommended calmly.

"You trust me to come back?" She narrowed her expression at him.

"Oh...no" He responded rather calmly.

"I expect I'll never see you again."

* * *

Belle had prepared a basket and pulled the green floral cloak over her body, leaving the dark castle behind.

Her shoes splashed in the puddles that formed at each side of the gravel road. Her pace was kept steady with speed. She couldn't believe that he had let her go.

What had changed his mind so suddenly to make such a bold decision?

At least now she could travel back to her kingdom to see her father and reveal to the townsfolk that as long as she was alive, Cora would never truly be the queen.

Then Belle became startled at the sound of horses loud calls and wheels of a carriage coming up from behind her.

She kept to herself moving to the side of the road watching it as it passed by her.

Then a jet black coach pulled up to Belle and came to a slow stop. Then one of the doors whipped open revealing a well dressed woman whose clothes matched the coach.

"Did my carriage splash you?" She questioned nearly looking concerned smiling invitingly at Belle, who had no idea that she was talking to an evil queen.

"Oh, no I'm fine." She spoke staring down at her feet sheepishly.

Then the woman dressed in black sighed deeply, slowly getting out of her expensive carriage.

"I'm tired of riding, I think I'll stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell." She smiled, joining Belle walking along the road.

After a minute or two Regina looked down at the empty basket Belle was holding.

"You carry very little." She commented.

"I don't want to be slowed down." Belle said.

"Running from someone right? The question is master or lover?" Regina questioned, surprised by Belles uncomfortable shift in her face.

"Oh, Master and lover." She stated smirking.

Belle stopped in her tracks staring at the queen.

"You know I'm getting tired, I think I will take a rest." She started to slow down until Regina wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"So let me get this straight, you love your master.. But you're leaving him?" Regina asked with a curious face.

Belle sighed silently.

" I might love him, I mean I could, but something evil has taken root in him."

Regina blood red lips curved into a smirk.

"That sounds like a curse to me." She stated seriously still holding Belle against her arm.

"And all curses can be broken."

"How?" Belle spoke out of curiousness.

Regina chuckled. "Oh child, I would never suggest a young woman to kiss the man who held her captive. What kind of message is that?" She spoke smugly.

"A kiss is enough?" Belle hesitated "He would be a man again?"

"An ordinary man. A kiss born of true love can break any curse." She reassured.

Then as Belle continued to look at the mysterious woman something suddenly struck her mind.

"Have we met before?" Belle boldly questioned observing the queens familiar appearance.

Regina continued to chuckle proudly to herself.

" Darling, I think you've had too much sun today. Maybe you should return home." She smiled.

Belle looked down trying to shake the familiarities of her features from her mind, but for some reason she couldn't.

* * *

Rumple awaited looking out the window watching as Belle carried a large basket of straw headed back into the castle.

She had come back. Instantly Rumple ran down into the main dining room and sat on his wheel pretending to had spinning for a while.  
He tried not to stare when the doors had opened and her footsteps sounded across the room.

"You're back, good!" He enthused happily, then immediately mentally scolded himself. You're being too desperate! He thought trying to smoothen his eagerness over casually.

"Good thing." He gestured towards the wheel. "I uh.. think I'm almost out of straw."

Good save. Rumple allowed himself to exhale normally and was proud to have come up with such a sly cover.

Belle smiled at his constant shyness of emotion and placed the basket close to his feet.

" Do you want to know what I think?" She asked "I think you're happy I'm back." Belle bit her lip sitting down next to him, closer than she usually had.

"I'm not unhappy." He stated childishly.

"I suppose the journey was well?" He presumed.

"The back roads were completely abandoned... Except for a carriage, I met a woman but she was really nice." Belle spoke on gently touching the back of his shoulders, her mind fixed on what the woman on the road had said.

**"A kiss born of true love can break any curse." **The words echoed in her mind over and over again.

Then she gazed up at him just as he looked away. He had been staring at her the whole time she had been babbling on. Belle blushed slightly adding colour to her fair skin.

When they caught one another's gaze they both held it for a while.

"Why did you come back?" His deep voice was nothing more than a light whisper, not breaking eye contact.

Belle bit her lip.

"I wasn't going to... But then, something changed my mind."

Then slowly she moved her face closer to his that they could feel each other breathing.

Nobody had ever dared to be that close to him before and now that Belle had, Rumple's heart pounded so hard that he was afraid that she would be able to hear it.

Then without another second to lose, Belle closed the gap between their lips and kissed him.

When the kiss was over and they broke apart, Belle opened her eyes with curiosity at the stunned Rumplestiltskin, who looked like he was about to pass out.

She observed in wonder as his green reptilian skin became clear and human.

"What's happening?" He seemed still stunned by the kiss acknowledging something was happening to him. Her beautiful blue eyes continued to stare with amazement, realizing that the kiss had started to break his dark curse.

"Its working..." she smiled brightly.

"What is?" Rumple said his voice as human as he was becoming.

"Any curse can be broken-." She started to explain while Rumple stared blankly down at his hands. His hands had turned back to a human state, until something in him suddenly snapped with apprehension.

Instantly he jumped back knocking over the fragile stool he was sitting on and glared angrily at his hands which had turned back to his regular shade of greyish green.

"Who knows that?!" He lashed out in anger, disgusted by the fact that he had fallen into a trap so easily due to the allure of Belle.

Belle sat still in horror about how the moment had taken such a dark turn.

"I- I don't know she-"

"She" He hissed marching towards the mirror in the corner, ripping off the sheet that covered it. This was Regina's plan all along, to strip him of his dark powers in order to get the upper hand.

"You think you can make me weak?!" He yelled aggressively at the mirror. "You think you can defeat me?!" He screamed again causing Belle to stand up feeling scared and shaken.

"Who are you talking to?" Belle gulped uncomfortably.

"The queen!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Your friend the queen."

Belle shook her head not quite understanding.

"The queen?" She questioned very confused at what he was talking about.

"I knew this was a trick, I knew you could never care for me... I mean look at you! and then look at me!" He yelled knocking off a vase off of the shelf which smashed into a thousand pieces on the ground.

"You're working for her!" He accused hitting objects off various counters causing them to smash violently on the ground.

Belle ran to him taking his hands in hers attempting to calm him down.

"This means its true love." She spoke innocently.

"Shut up!" He refused to look at her.

"Why won't you believe me?" She begged.

"Because no one, no one could ever love me!" He grabbed Belle's shoulders and shook her, his rage reaching a boiling point to where it erupted.

Then he grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the same prison she had arrived in. He slammed the barred door as Belle lay there whimpering, still trying to process what had just happened.

The sleepless night dragged on and on as Belle leaned against the cold stone wall staring off blankly across the cell not paying any attention to teardrops on her face. Soon enough sunlight had penetrated through the top of the cell shining down at the top of her head.

She awoke from the horrible sleep she had to see Rumplestiltskin standing straight facing her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice croaked.

"Go" he pointed towards the door, which was opened wide.

"Go?" She muttered

"I don't want you here anymore, dearie."

Belle stood up face to face with Rumplestiltskin and looked him directly in the eye.

"You could of had happiness if you just believed that someone could love you back... But you couldn't take the chance" She spoke her blue stare full of sadness.

"That's a lie." He retorted calmly. "My power, just means more to me than you do."

Then before she had the chance to cry, Belle left the castle with those painful last words to remember him by.

**I am happy to announce that Hook and Emma will make an appearance next chapter, sorry for all the waiting! I have a good idea where the next half of the story is headed and would love if you would review what you think of the story so far! Thanks for reading! Will update asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

The forest seemed less vibrant that day. Even though the sun was beautfiully shining Belle couldn't bring herself to fully appreciate it.  
She didn't know how long she had been walking, nor did she really care.

She came across a small village that seemed to be built in the middle of nowhere. She stumbled into the nearby tavern and made her way over to an empty table in the back corner of the room.

It seemed to be an appropriate place to go, considering everything that had happened to her in the past couple of months. A cold drink that would drown her troubles sounded absolutely perfect to her right now.

Suddenly two tall men came up to her blocking her way to get to the table.

"Excuse me." She spoke more than annoyed trying to get by.

"Look what we got here, what a pretty face!" One of them said trailing their dirty fingernails along her delicate clear skin.

Belle jolted her face away repulsed by their vulgar behavior.

"Look at those lips." The other man harassed, grabbing her and holding her tightly against him as she struggled to be set free.

Then she heard footsteps walk in the entrance of the tavern, causing everyone's voices to hush into whispers as the door shut loudly.

"Gentlemen." The mans voice spoke proudly with confidence. "That's no way to treat a lady."

Then Belle glanced over to the mysterious man and was surprised when they had come face to face. She recognized him at once, he was that pirate that had saved her nearly three months ago from drowning.

With the look that was on his face, Belle assumed he remembered her also.

"Hold on a minute. I know you." Hook paused pointing at Belle, signalling the other men to back away from her.

He brought her into the corner and sat her down at the table as everyone loudly resumed their conversations.

"You're that princess I saved." He spoke tinged with slight confusion.

Belle nodded taking a large sip of the ale she was just given by the server. He leaned in close to her face so she could hear his rather soft tone.

"Everyone thinks you're dead." He spoke seriously.

Belle gulped down her mouthful of alcohol and stared at Hook with surprise.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead?" She questioned unable to believe so.

"The whole kingdom is in an uproar, people are dying. Where have you been all this time?" He asked her, confused why she would ever desert her own kingdom.

"My stepmother forced me to leave and tried to have me killed, her guards drove me right towards the dark castle." She paused drawing in a quick breath.

"I was prisoner there for over two months."

Hook curved his lip with hatred.

"Was the beast I told you about as horrible as I described?" He asked gazing down at his silver hook caressing it with his other hand.

Belle took another large sip from her drink, images flowing back to her head of what happened the other day.

"Worse." She painfully spat attempting to block out any good memories that she had experienced there.

**"Why did you come back?"**

**"I wasn't going to, but then... something changed my mind."**

"Wait." Belle shook her head of her painful irritating thoughts.

"Why are you here out in the middle of nowhere? You live in eastern kingdom don't you?" Belle tried to focus on something else other than **him.**

Hook leaned back on the chair shrugging his shoulders.

"I've been exiled like most of the citizens, the new queen Cora has taken over everything. The kingdom is on the brink of war." He explained.

"Where is my father? You must tell me more!" Belle pleaded to the pirate.

" I'll tell you what you want to know, but not here." Hook looked around then stood out of the chair. "Let's talk somewhere less crowded. Follow me."

Captain Hook led Belle outside with haste and back into the open forest away from the rest of the village.

"Everything is destroyed, the people are living in fear-" His description forced shivers down the length of her spine.

"Nobody has stood up to her?" Belle speculated feeling almost shocked.

"People have tried to go into the castle to beg her stop her horrible deeds... but nobody ever seems to come out alive." Hook answered.

"After a while people just seemed to give up hope." He stated.

"So, what? You've been living at the tavern for the two whole months you've been exiled?" Her expression remained confused.

Hook shrugged. "Pretty much" he admitted, pulling out his flask and topping off whatever was left.

"You're nothing like the way they describe you in the books." Belle confessed.

"I'm in books?"

" Yeah, I've read stories about you. The dangerous infamous fearless pirate with one hand who sails the seven seas." She restated.

"I do like the sound of that." He cooed, admiring himself.

Belle rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to help me get back home to my father or not?"

"What's in it for me?" Hook responded.

" Well once I take back MY kingdom, you won't have to be exiled anymore." She stated an obvious desire while Hook made humming sounds of indecisiveness.

" I don't think that's enough to persuade my services."

"Fine." She growled.

" I don't even need your help, I'll go find another person to help me."

"Good luck with that." He retorted, his eyes suddenly widened at the sound of an angry voice headed in their direction.

"You're going to pay you good for nothing scoundrel!" A voice sounded echoing furiously through the forest.

Hook looked around alarmed for a place to hide himself. Belle's blue eyes widened.

"That's why you wanted to leave so quick, you stole money from them!" She gasped backing away from Hook instantly.

"Quick give me your cloak!" He demanded eagerly.

"No way." Belle retorted

"You basically told me you wouldn't help me, what makes you think I would help you?."

The angry voice came closer clamping sharp swords together fiercely with aggression.

"Fine!" Hook eagerly agreed. "I'll do anything just give me the cloak and help me hide from that tavern owner!"

"You'll guide me back home safely?" She questioned unsure if she could trust the pirate or not.

"Yes!" He exclaimed while Belle handed him her cloak and helped him put it over his body. When the tavern owner walked over to Belle he held up a small sign with a sketch of what she believed to be Hook.

"Have you seen a pirate around here miss? He's been stealing from me for weeks now, without me even knowing it." He spoke while Hook smirked underneath the cloak proud of his accomplishment.

Belle shook her head. "No I haven't, me and my...uh sister... were just taking a stroll for fresh air."

She glanced over at Hook whose face was completely hidden within the material.

The man walked over to Hook, who was covered in Belle's floral cloak and attempted to try to remove the hood.

In a panic Belle threw herself in front of the man to enable Hook to remain hidden in his feminine disguise.

"Don't go near her!" She declared awkwardly realizing she had no explanation for her sudden outburst.

"She's having...uh pains." Belle began

"Uh Yeah... She's having terrible bladder pains." Belle lied, turning to look at Hook who stood motionless underneath the disguise.

With one foot she discretely kicked him with her heel directly in the front of his foot. Which caused him to howl with pain.

"See what I mean?" Belle sighed deeply.

"The poor thing can't even walk." She rubbed his back pretending to have empathy for him.

The tavern owner stepped paces back from both of them.

"I'm so sorry to have disturbed you ladies, please report back to me if see this man."

"We will." Belle smiled waving as the man disappeared out of sight. Once all was clear, Hook ripped off the cloak and handed it back to Belle.

"Did you have to kick me that hard?" He hissed, ungrateful of what Bell had just done for him.

"It would have hurt much more if you he would taken off the cloak and cut your throat with one of his swords." She pointed out.

Hook for once became lost for words, realizing that Belle just might had saved his life.

"So are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?"

"To guide me home? We made a deal remember? She raised her eyebrow.

"Right." He scratched the top of his head.

"How hard could that be? I'll have you there by tomorrow. Then I can be on my way and do as I please." He spoke ignorantly.

Hook took his tiny map from his jacket pocket and held it in front of his face flipping it upside down in attempt to read it.

"I think we should go- that way" He pointed towards a part of the forest where a small lake lay.

"Are you sure you're reading that map right?" She commented on his lack of directional skill.

"I don't need a girl to tell me how to read my own map." He retorted rudely.

Belle walked over to him and flipped the map right-side up.

"The map was upside down." She giggled.

"I knew that." Hook snapped at her allowing himself to clearly read the map.

He cleared his throat and collected what was left of his pride. He then directed them east with proper coordinates from the map as they continued down the road for hours.

Then Hook stopped to rest his pained foot, still sore from when Belle had injured it.

He sat on an old log lifting up his leg in comfort as Belle joined him taking in the fresh breaths of forest air.

Then out of the corner of her stare, she noticed a large poster stapled to the side of the tree.

"What's that?" She pointed to the paper drawing Hooks attention to it as well.

While they approached closer to it, she noticed the big letters forming the word **LOST** and underneath was a pencil sketch of a beautiful girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Damn. Where can I get me one of those?" Hook leaned in close to the poster staring at the drawing of the beautiful face.

"You don't quite understands how to filter your thoughts from coming out your mouth do you?." Belle acknowledged, shaking her head.

She mused at the pirate who couldn't seem to take his eyes of the blonde beauty.

"I think there's some drool on your chin."

She pointed to her lips, laughing at him playfully, walking up as close as he was to the tree and joined him, looking closer at the poster.

"That's Emma the princess from the northern kingdom." Belle recognized the girl in the poster after a while.

"How do you know her?" He questioned wanting to know more.

"I've met her once or twice at the annual ball at their palace. She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming"

She informed him, but noticed his glassy stare remained on the poster until he ripped it from the tree and crumpled it caringly into his pocket.

"She's totally out of your league." Belle smiled slightly teasing him.

Then promptly a familiar feminine voice called from behind them.

"I would have to agree, but then again dear Belle, you shouldn't be the one to judge about who should fall in love with who."

They both quickly turned around to see the queen and a group of her guards riding on horseback. Behind the guards awaited a barred carriage that looked like a prison.

Hook backed away a couple steps while Belle took a couple steps forwards.

" How did you find me?" Belle breathed worriedly, fully understanding who this evil woman was and how she had manipulated her on the road the other day.

"Belle." Hook warned flinching towards her and grabbing her arm before she had the chance to get any closer to Regina.

"Don't talk to this.. witch." He bellowed eyeing Regina with a look of disgust.

"You should really be nicer to you travelling companions'. Regina advised facing one of the guards behind her.

"Take these two to the tower."

She demanded while a criminally smug grin formed on her lips. Regina watched with satisfaction as Belle and Hook were both clutched by her forces becoming captured and thrown into the cage violently.

* * *

They were taken to the Queen's castle and dumped into small cramped prisons, separated by nothing except for metal bars.

Belle tugged on the door as hard as she could, shaking them with brutal frustration. Hook sat back, sprawling himself across the cell and watched as the small princess attempted to escape.

"You know they made those bars so monsters couldn't escape, I don't think they will have any problems keeping you in here." He pointed out saving his energy.

" I've been in prisons too much lately!" She cried continuing to dramatically shake the bars with rage.

"He's right you now." A soft voice spoke. "I've tried everything to get out and have been in here for weeks."

Belle immediately stopped what she was doing and followed to where to voice was coming from. She examined her horrible surroundings and then spotted a blonde head in the cell across from them.

As she allowed herself to look more closely Belle's eyes grew wide with shock then unsurely she whispered

"Emma?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry its been taking me a while to update I've been having problems with my computer. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Some more Emma/Hook coming up next chapter as well:) Please review and let me know what you think of the story! Thanks for reading! (As always I do not own once upon a time or any of the characters.)**

* * *

"Belle?" Emmas eyes opened wide recognizing her old friend.

"How did you get in here!?" Belle asked Emma worriedly, unable to sit still in her new enclosed environment.

"Regina abducted me when I was out hunting in the forest over three months ago."

Emma explained moving herself to the front of her cell to get as close as she could to see Belle.

Then Hook noticed the woman's long blonde hair and tilted his head.

"Hey, your that lost princess in the poster!" He exclaimed, realizing the familiar face, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up so she could see it clearly.

Emma squinted her eyes so she could make out the light pencil sketch on the poster.

"That's me?" She questioned with astonishment.

"Everyone is looking for you. There are posters like these all over the forest." Belle replied.

"Really?"

Emma's face lit up brightly with hope of maybe someone would be able to find her.

"And lucky for us, we were the ones that found you." Hook licked his lips, his light blue eyes staring at Emma from across the room.

"And who are you?" She turned her gaze towards Hook who remained comfortably in his slugged over position.

"Oh that's just-"

Belle started but was instantly cut off by Hook who wanted to be properly introduced.

"Killian Jones, master of danger and most handsome pirate of all time... but you can call me Hook." He smirked his handsome grin showing off his pearly white teeth.

Emma smiled slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Well Mr. Master of danger.. How did you manage to get yourself all locked up?" Her blue eyes stared at him slightly amused with his over confidence.

Following Emma's question, his smirk disappeared while he looked at Belle who stared right back at him matching his accusing look. The more Belle thought of it, the more guilty she felt, realizing it was her fault they were locked up.

"He was helping me get home to my father then the queen found us and threw us in here." Belle responded staring down at her feet, sighing gently.

"What's it like out there? I've heard horrible things from the guards-" Emma spoke with desperation in her voice

"Bad things are happening. The eastern kingdoms are planning to go to war with the north." Hook gravely spoke his expression of

"But they'll destroy it!" Emma exclaimed her eyes full of terror, thinking about her peaceful home getting turned into nothing but ash.

"I think that's the point. Cora wont stop until they surrender and bow down to her." Hook pointed out.

"Whose Cora?" Emma asked confused.

"Someone who wont stop until she gets what she wants." Belle hissed with anger, clenching her fists just hearing the name.

"Cora also happens to be Belle's stepmother." Hook explained to Emma then started to chuckle in his throat.

"I sure wouldn't want to be over there on thanksgiving." He smirked to himself while Belle gave him a look of annoyance.

"Then we need to stop her." Emma protested.

"How are we going to do that locked up? There is no way out of here." Hook growled, shaking the metal bars of the cell.

"Indeed you are correct." Regina marched towards the cells, her heels creating loud clacks on the hard paved floor.

Belle stood up and faced the queen standing close to the front of prison.

"You can't keep us in here forever, we'll find a way out and when we do you'll finally be put to justice." She threatened.

"Good always wins over evil." Emma added with an equal unimpressed tone as Belle.

"We will see about that." Regina chuckled turning to Belle as she leaned back against the wall slouching back down into the corner of her cell.

"For someone who is suppose to be royalty, you have horrible posture, Belle." Regina mocked.

Belle's eyes instantly widened with recognition of those words.. Those exact words who spoken used by someone else..

Cora.

"What did you just say?" Belle whispered, her mind in a state of deja vu.

Regina became confused at Belle's sudden strange behavior, questioning what she was taking about.

"Now I know why I felt as if we had met before... because you resemble my stepmother, Cora." Belle said and for a moment she could have sworn she saw fear in the evil queen's eyes.

"That's only logical." Regina responded. "Considering Cora is my mother."

"She never said that she had a daughter-" Belle began.

"Why would she, all she cares about is power." Regina spoke flatly.

"And now she's got it." Belle said sadly. "She's the new queen of the eastern kingdom."

The queen didn't seem surprised by Belle's information but avoided the subject any further as she marched back out of the room.

They didn't see Regina for three days after that. Emma, Hook and Belle remained prisoners in the queens castle and as each day faded away, their hope of escaping did as well.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat on his wheel as he spun numerous amounts of straw into gold. He had done this almost everyday without stopping since Belle had left, trying his hardest not to think of her.

Usually when he would spin it would help him forget the things he no longer wanted to remember, but this time it didn't seem to work.

Then as the door suddenly flew open, his heart pounded, hoping that Belle maybe had returned to him.

His head quickly whipped around as he got out of his chair facing the door. Disappointment flushed over him when Regina marched into the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Flimsy locks." She chuckled darkly.

Regina noticed a strange look of Rumplestiltskins face that almost resembled a look of hope.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Regina questioned raising an eyebrow, knowing deep down he wished it was that princess returning to him. She continued to smile knowing that very same princess lay rotting in the pits of her dungeon.

When he didn't answer her she continued to walk over to him, staring around at his pocessions displayed on the various tables.

"I have a deal to discuss. A certain mermaid." She bluntly said, noticing there was only one cup on the tea set he had out on the table.

"I'm not dealing today." Rumples voice croaked with no emotion.

As Regina poured herself a cup of tea she turned around to look at him.

"Are you angry with me?" She questioned and once again he didn't reply.

"What is it this time?" She sighed.

"Your little deception failed. You will never be more powerful than me. You can try dearie, but your never going to beat me."

Regina couldn't help but smile a little. It was a strong attempt but she didn't count on it to work, who knew such a beast could love.

"Is this about that girl I met on the road?" She smirked, batting her eyelashes and pursing out her lips, trying to mimic Belle.

"What was her name?" Regina teased, trying to do anything to make him snap.

"Margie?... Verna?" She pitched out random names to get him to remember her.

"Belle." Rumple spoke his tone with a hint of sadness in it.

"Rest assured that I had nothing to do with that tragedy." Regina breathed deeply, taking another sip of her tea.

"What tragedy?" Rumples head instantly turned to look at Regina.

" It doesn't really matter now." Regina shrugged and smiled playfully.

"We have bigger problems." Her voice became more serious.

"Cora is the new queen of the eastern kingdom and she is gaining power by the day. She has already brought war to the enchanted forest who knows what else she will do."

Rumple froze horrified as he sat back down on his stool. The eastern kingdom was Belle's home.

When he released her she wanted to return home to her father... she would have returned home to Cora, her stepmother.

"What tragedy?" He asked again becoming angrier, wanting to know what had become of his darling Belle.

"She returned home to her father, where he shunned her and locked her away in a tower. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and she threw herself off"

Regina paused for a brief second then summed up her story.

"She died."

"Youre lying." Rumple challenged not willing to believe such a horrible thought.

"Am I? Perhaps its for the best, If we are going to go up against Cora, you don't need any weaknesses.

And just like that Regina departed the dark castle leaving Rumple shocked and heartbroken.

* * *

Suddenly quiet footsteps ran by the prisons with haste. A man peered into the cell Belle was in and stopped directly in front of it.

Belle slowly turned her attention to the hooded man that stood outside of her cell. Her blue eyes immediately became wide with recognition.

"Robin Hood!" Belle exclaimed with excitement as he managed to pick the lock and open the door to Belle's cell.

She hugged him with gratitude, shaking her head with disbelief.

"Is this a dream?" She asked second guessing the situation, which seemed too good to be true.

"No." He laughed softly and hugged her back.

"I thought I would do you the favor as you did for me helping me escape from that beast, Rumplestiltskin." He stated.

Her face became flushed at the sound of his name. Then her mind filled with fear, for if they were to be caught trying to escape the queen would make their punishment severe.

Robin Hood continued to pick the locks on both Emma and Hook's cells. When they were all out, all three of them turned to the thief for some kind of direction.

As they stared down the hall they saw unconscious guards laying motionless on the ground.

"Come on!" Robin Hood instructed, already halfway out of the dungeon.

"We don't have much time." He spoke with urgency.

They all ran without hesitation and found themselves deep in the forest far enough away from Regina's castle so that she wouldn't be able to track them down.

When they were all catching a breath Belle made her way over to Robin Hood who leaned on a nearby tree.

"How can I ever repay you?" She uttered still out of breath from their escape.

"You already have, I am fulfilling my own debt to you." He bowed towards her with gratitude.

"How did you find us?" Hook stated, eyeing down the thief.

"I was robbing some of the queens gold when I overheard her talking about the prisoners and then your name came up." Robin Hood gestured towards Belle who stood next to him.

Then out of nowhere loud explosions harshly sounded in the distance which made Emma and Belle jump with fear.

"What was that?" Emma questioned wide eyed, violently whipping her head around to find the source of the noise.

"The kingdoms are at war." Robin Hood shook his head with pain.

"There's explosions and chaos everywhere. The northern kingdom is already destroyed. "He tried to break the news carefully.

Emma's jaw dropped with agony. The only place she had known, the place where she was raised as an infant, was blown to pieces.

"Are my parents alright?" She looked up at the theif with sunken hope.

"I don't know." He responded sadly to her.

"We must put a stop to this insanity!" Emma declared her eyes trying not to cry.

Belle walked over to Emma and comforted her friend trying to calm her down. She squeezed her hand tight and hugged her, whispering in her ear so no one else could hear.

"We will find a way to get to Cora's castle and when we do, I'll stop her myself. I promise, Cora will pay for what she has done." Belle reassured her friend.

Suddenly Robin Hood grabbed Belle by the arm, pulling her away from Hook and Emma.

"Belle. Can I talk to you for a second?" His voice was soft and full of sympathy.

She looked at him for a long moment unsure of what he wanted to say, then gestured to Hook to go help and calm Emma down.

Hook sat Emma down gently and wrapped an arm around her for comfort while she silently sobbed onto his shoulder.

"We must put a stop to Cora at once." Belle declared angrily. "Cora has wrecked too many lives, everyone is at war! Innocent people are dying!" She cried with terror her breathing becoming heavy and abnormal.

"There's one more thing you don't know." He paused, his voice turning very serious and low which made Belles stomach flip inside out.

"What?" Belle choked out the word nervously, trying to stop her body from shaking.

Then it was like everything was in slow motion while he slowly put his hand around her shoulders for comfort.

"Your father, King Maurice is dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for another wait. I kept re-doing and re-writing parts of this chapter because I just wasn't happy with it the first time I wrote it. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 8 and I hope to get chapter 9 published soon:) Please review and let me know what you think :D (As always I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.)**

Belle couldn't make a sound, it was as if she were having one of her nightmares where no matter how hard she tried she couldn't scream.

Her breathing became shallow and dry as the tears flowed down her face. She never even had the chance to say goodbye to her father and it was all Cora's fault.

Everything seemed so pointless, retrieving the kingdom, trying to fight Cora, maybe Emma was wrong and good never did truly win over evil.

"I am afraid I can no longer help you on your journey Belle, I must return to my wife and protect my own village from the Queen's soldiers."

Robin Hood spoke to a distraught Belle.

"Your leaving us?" She breathed with defeat turning to look back at Hook and Emma who stood side by side.

Robin Hood looked down and apologized once more for deserting them in such a desperate time.

He then reached into the back of his case of arrows and held out something that looked like a long white glittery stick.

"Here." Robin Hood placed the wand gently in Belle's hands.

"Be careful, this wand can be dangerous if you do not use it wisely." He warned.

"There should be enough magic left in it for one more request."

Belle immediately attempted to hand it back, cringing at even the thought of using magic.

"I've seen what magic does to people." She sadly spoke holding the wand back out to him.

"You've only seen what dark magic does." Robin Hood protested, reaching into his belt and sheathed out a small sword which he also handed to her.

"Even with good magic on our side we don't stand any chance against Cora, its impossible." Belle whispered so Emma and Hook couldn't hear her around the corner.

Robin Hood placed both his hands on Belle's shoulders gently.

"I have seen your courage and strength Belle, don't under estimate yourself and you can do anything.. even the impossible."

He smiled, gently giving her one last hug before he disappeared back into the trees, leaving her with Hook and Emma to try to stop Cora by themselves.

Everything seemed so pointless, retrieving the kingdom, trying to fight Cora, maybe Emma was wrong afterall and good never did truly win over evil.

Belle collapsed to the ground with discouragement. Her blue dress becoming overwhelmed with mud, grass and moss.

As she lay on the cold forest dirt, she wiped tears from her cheeks.

She took a breath in while her despair while she transferred her gaze towards the sparkly wand that she held in her hands.

Maybe if here was a way to make it stop, the pain, the sadness, she would be able to focus on what she needed to do, and that was to protect her people and save her kingdom.

Belle tiredly walked towards Emma and Hook dragging her feet along he forest floor.

Emma still had traces of tears on her face from her previous crying.

"Where is that thief?" Hook questioned looking around for Robin Hood, who had taken Belle aside mere moments ago before departing.

"He left." was all Belle said with her voice trying not to crack.

"He left us these." She threw the wand into Emma's hands then dropped the sword on the grassy terrain.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Hook exclaimed angrily. "We cant take on Cora with three people!"

Then both of them noticed Belle's strange behavior.

"What's wrong Belle?" Emma asked her tears finally dried but her eyes still remained red and puffy.

"My fathers dead." She spoke with little emotion, knowing if she were to start crying she might not be able to stop.

* * *

The night passed slowly as Belle sat up against a tree and watched as her friends as they slept peacefully. She covered the sounds of her muffled crying and constant gasps for air.

Even if she fought for the kingdom, her father would never be there to see her become queen, her father was gone and he was never coming back.

Never. Even the word made Belle feel sick to her stomach.

Her life had came crashing down so quickly even Rumplestiltskin had abandoned her when he could. Belle's once full heart became horribly cracked to just a image to what it was before.

Belle unable to cope with her own harsh thoughts, got up and decided to take a walk to try and calm herself down and perhaps stop her crying.

Emma stirred from her slumber gazing up to where Belle was.

"Where are you going?" She asked staring at her.

"For a walk." Belle answered quickly, watching as Emma fell back asleep so she could take the magic wand from her bag.

After Belle obtained the wand in her hands she headed directly into the open forest.

As she walked unwanted flashbacks crept into the back of her mind.

**"That dress looks beautiful darling." **Her father had spoken to her the day of Gaston's coronation.

**"I only want you to be happy." **Her father reassured her, Belle could still feel his tight fatherly hug and his scent.

Then the scene in her mind changed.

**"If you could just believe someone could love you." **Her desperate voice had pleaded to him.

******"My power means more to me than you."**

Belle held the wand in her right hand examining it carefully. She raised the wand to her forehead and waved it gently across her head. With the rest of the magic flowing out of the wand Belle repeatedly whispered the same thing over and over again.

"Take away these feelings." She pleaded aloud, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Then as the last bit of fairy dust touched the ground, Belle's crying had abruptly stopped, suddenly leaving her with an empty heart and a thirst for revenge.

* * *

She returned back nearly at dawn to see Emma and Hook rushing towards her to see if she was alright.

"Where have you been?" Emma addressed seriously, scared that her friend might have gotten hurt.

"I just went to clear my head." Belle spoke with a rather glassy stare.

Then as Hook continued to watch her he started to become concerned, surprised by her strange non-grieving behavior.

"Are you sure your all right?" He asked knowing something was wrong with Belle.

"No! Every minute we're wasting here, is less time I have to kill Cora. We need to get to her castle." Belle hissed violently, ordering Hook and Emma to follow her lead to continue the journey they had started.

The three of them continued to walk for a day straight through the vast forest, with Belle leading in front leaving Emma and Hook walking at the back together.

"What's wrong with her?" Hook whispered to Emma referring to Belle's strange emotionless behavior.

"Her father just died, she's in shock." Emma replied sympathetically.

"There's shock and the there's.. well that." Hook gestured towards Belle who was violently slashing upcoming bushes with the short sword Robin Hood had given her.

"Belle's changed dramatically in the last day. She isn't herself." He continued observing her.

Then Emma's blue eyes grew wide with concern while she reached into her bag and pulled out the wand.

"I think I know why." She held up the wand which she noticed no longer contained any magic left.

"Belle must have used that last bit of the magic in the wand!" She spoke.

"She wouldn't dare." Hook said with a tone of disbelief.

"I'm afraid I did." Belle turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"My love was getting in my way, it caused me nothing but pain and suffering. I need to focus on what is truly important, getting my kingdom back." Belle stated.

Then from the distance they could hear more loud explosions and an army march in sync towards their location.

All three of them listened carefully to the stomping of feet and clashing of weapons. As the noises came closer they hid in nearby bushes disguising themselves still able to see what was going on.

"That' must be Cora's army." Hook whispered to them.

"I have an idea." Belle spoke softly pointing towards the marching sound of feet coming from the forest.

"The way to get into Cora's castle.. We can steal some armour from the soldiers and march right up to the castle ourselves!"

Belle exclaimed boldly while Emma and Hook remained stunned at their current situation.

Was there a reverse to Belles maybe fatal mistake? She was right though, they needed to concentrate on getting the kingdom back and defeating Cora so that they may live in peace once more.

"I don't think armour would be flattering on either of you plus, if we get caught we will be killed for sure" Hook objected while Emma nodded in agreement with him.

Belle gave both Emma and Hook an annoyed look for disagreeing with her current scheme.

"Or instead we could just run away hop on your pirate ship, and sail away to Neverland." She growled sarcastically becoming impatient.

"Actually love, that plan wouldn't work either. Cora turned my boat into dust." Hook simply shrugged.

"When did that happen?" Belle questioned.

"The day I rescued you."

"The day you saved me from drowing?" She repeated her voice sounding confused, recalling that particular day.

"Yeah, she came and spoke to me right after I rescued you." He added.

"Why have you never told me about that before!?" Belle demanded her tone increasing with furiousness.

"What did she say to you?"

"Just some crap about where to dock my boat, I told her that she doesn't have any real power until... she got rid of you..."

Hook paused for a moment his voice transferring into a shallow whisper realizing that he might have given Cora the idea to get rid of her step-daughter.

Belle's emotionless expression became aggravated and provoked as her eyes looked up at Hook's with rage.

"You told Cora to get rid of me?!" Belle drew her sword, pointing it towards Hook's neck.

"You're the reason this has happened!" She applied pressure to his throat forcing him to cough with discomfort.

"The magic might have taken your love, but it sure didn't take your hatred." He sputtered.

Instinctively Emma stepped in and grabbed Belle's hand to control the sharp sword.

"Belle I know you wouldn't be acting this way if you hadn't cast that spell on yourself. We mustn't turn on one another if we are to defeat Cora! What we need is to follow through with our plan, and in order to do that we have to do it together." Emma emphasized the last word turning to both Hook and Belle.

"Agreed?" She bargained.

Belle nodded, pulling the sword from his throat releasing him.

"Now" she tried to brighten the mood smiling positively. "All we need now is a distraction.."

Then Belle and Hook looked at one another with a grin and for once they could tell they came up with the same idea.

* * *

Emma shifted uncomfortably in Belle's tiny blue dress which seemed to reveal more than she was used to due to its small size.

She had no idea how she was convinced to swap clothes with Belle. While she wore her tight blue dress, belle got to wear her comfortable hunting outfit.

Hook and Belle waited behind a large tree still being able to see Emma, who stood in the middle of the road awaiting the approaching soldiers in the army. With much luck three soldiers stopped to admire the beautiful blonde.

"What's a catch like you doing in the middle of the forest." One of them asked attempting to feel her hair, while Emma moved instantly away trying her hardest not to punch the obnoxious pig in the face.

She cleared her throat and used the most feminine voice her vocal chords could produce.

"A wheel has fallen off my carriage and I'm ever so lost." she batted her eyelashes at them, slowly twirling the blue dress around playfully.

"My carriage is just over that stream over there. You big strong gentlemen wouldn't mind helping me fix it would you?" She asked full of falsehood.

"Not at all." Another man spoke as Emma led them close to Belle and Hook awaited.

"Shall we get anything for our services?" Then men asked slowly cornering Emma forcing her to gulp.

"How about twenty minutes each." One laughed grabbing Emma and pulling her close to him.

Then out from behind the tree Hook couldn't hide his hatred for these men any longer.

"How about a nice ass kicking." Hook spat knocking two of the men out, leaving Belle to knock the other soldier unconscious.

Emma looked down at the two men, observing their armour then smiled.

"Great, now I can get out of this dress." she spoke gratefully.

"Try being in it for weeks straight." Belle commented as they stripped the soldiers of their armour. All three of them put on the dark armour and caught up to the rest of the army, blending in perfectly with everyone else.

Belle tried to adjust her large armour to make herself more comfortable. She placed the sword Robin Hood had given her into her leather belt. They marched as normal as they could with the rest of the group of soldiers.

The Eastern Kingdom castle was in sight, the tips of the rooftop popping out from behind the tall evergreen trees.

Suddenly they came to a halt while one of troop leaders started to shout words Belle couldn't quite understand.

All the soldiers immediately crouched down drawing their swords out in front of them.

"What's going on? I thought they were marching towards Cora's castle." Emma whispered trying to not be heard by anyone else except Hook and Belle. Then Hook's crystal blue eyes opened wide.

"I don't think this is any walking path.." He gulped examining his near surroundings.

"This is a battle field."


	9. Chapter 9

From the other side of the clearing, war cries sounded throughout the valley as arrows flew towards their direction. The sound of swords clashing and arrows being shot filled the once quiet forest.

The soldiers scattered around causing Emma, Belle and Hook to get separated from one another.

As one of the opposing soldiers charged Hook, he took out his own sword and joined the fight. Emma quickly ran through the field searching for Belle, dodging any attack that threatened her.

She found Belle picking up a bow and arrows off the ground and swinging it over her shoulder. As Emma approached Belle she found herself cornered by soldiers ready to shoot at her.

Emma closed her eyes getting prepared to be shot by the arrow until someone jumped in front of it.

Emma opened her eyes just in time to see Hook falling to the ground, the arrow piecing part of his side.

Belle ran up to the bowmen that had shot at them and hit them from behind, knocking him unconscious. Emma instantly leaned down beside Hook and observed his injuries.

"We have to get him out of here, he's bleeding pretty bad."

"The thing is, I don't really care if the pirate lives or dies." She stated and ran off with the bows of arrows she had taken, blinded by her loveless heart and desire to seek revenge on her stepmother.

"Belle!" Emma screamed for her to come back but it was too late, the friend she had known was gone.

Through all the chaos and fighting Emma dragged Hook away from the battlefield until she found a safe spot hidden in the shade of the trees and bushes.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked concerned trying to check his temperature with the back of her hand.

"I can say I've been better." His breathing sounded weak yet still smug. Emma stared down at the arrow wedged in the side of his stomach, causing blood to continuously drip out.

"You took that arrow for me." She whispered gratefully.

"I guess you could say that." He gasped with pain trying to move himself into a more comfortable position.

"Why did you save my life?"

"I guess that's my new thing, saving damsels in distress-" Then before he had time to finish his sentence, Emma kissed him hard on the mouth.

Then as she broke the kiss, she stared at Hook who was undeniably stunned by what had just happened.

"What was that for?" He asked confused then let out a blood cry screech of agony as Emma swiftly yanked out the arrow.

"To distract you from the pain.." She held up the arrow that only seconds ago was stuck in his skin.

Hook smiled. "Keep telling yourself that darling."

Then as a half of an hour flew by Hook remained in excruciating pain as his wound kept intensely bleeding from his side.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" He croaked his sense of humor had suddenly vanished with his dreaded conclusion.

"Your not going to die." She stroked the front of his dark brown hair gently try to comfort him, whipping sweat away from his forehead.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked, while Emma shifted herself uncomfortably then faced him.

"Now promise me you won't freak out." Emma spoke slowly.

"What on earth are you doing?" He fliched while she placed two hands on his fatal wound.

Then before his eyes, his wound began to close as blood flushed back to his face. Hook could feel his strength coming back to him.

"How did you do that?" He asked her, astonished.

"I'm the result of the most powerful magic in the world, true love. The magic thing just kind of came along with it."

She smiled helping him off of his feet. They both listened for sounds of the armies, but the battle appeared to be over already.

"What are we going to do now?" He questioned.

"We need to go after Belle. Regardless if her emotions are off or not, she's still our friend and has still saved both of us at some point or another. By now she's probably already reached Cora's castle."

"We will stand with her and fight Cora with her until the very end." He spoke gazing down at Emma.

"We'll do it together." She spoke grabbing his hand.

"Together." he whispered intertwining his rough fingers with hers as they made their way towards the castle.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin became plagued by Reginas unbearable news that the only person that had ever truly loved him was gone.

He had placed the chipped cup, his most cherished possesion on the highest pillar in the room for a reminder of his lost love.

Then the doors swung opened once more as Rumple turned around with annoyance expecting Regina had once again returned.

"What do you want this time-"

Then his gaze became petrified as his eyes set on a beautiful girl with auburn hair and a crystal blue pair of eyes.

"Belle, you came back." He whispered with disbelief, a wide smile on his face.

"Indeed I did." She spoke running immediately towards him wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back and breathed in her scent.

"The queen told me you were dead and I knew it was a trick. Oh, I missed you so much Belle."

"I missed you too." she whispered.

Then staring up at one another she leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart Rumple remained puzzled.

"Why isn't the kiss working anymore?" He spoke while a low chuckle came from her throat.

"Because dear Rumple I'm not your precious Belle."

Then purple smoke swirled up around her until rumple recognized the face of the Belle-imposter.

"Cora." He hissed through his teeth backing away from her.

"You still haven't learned have you? Love is weakness."

"How did you know about this?! About Belle? Where is she?!" He demanded angrily.

"Ooh touchy subject?" She smiled playfully then shrugged her shoulders and sat on a nearby chair with a sense of pride.

"I know a lot of things Rumple, you've grown underestimate me... Master."

"Where's Belle?" He quickly changed the subject, recalling his complicated past with this woman.

"Matter of fact she is on her way right now to my castle to kill me." Cora smiled.

"She's alive?" Rumples expression became hopeful and filled with emotion.

Cora made an irritated sound in her throat.

"Yes, yes she's fine... For now."

"Regina told me Belle was dead." He snapped fury swelling up inside of him.

"Well my daughter was never a good liar." She chuckled.

"Belle thinks she actually stands a chance of getting her kingdom back. But I'll let you in on a little secret." She moved closer to him their lips just inches apart.

"Whoever manages to kill me will also face the same fate." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed.

"I cast a curse so whoever kills me will die also. It would be absoloute suicide.. So I guess poor Belle doesn't stand a chance either way."

"I swear if you touch her-" Rumple threatened.

Cora laughed.

"You'll what, kill me?" She snickered.

Then before Rumple had time to react, Cora was gone.

* * *

"What do you mean the prisoners escaped?!" Regina screamed her brown eyes wide with displeasure.

"We went to check on them this morning and the locks were picked on their cages." The guards explained.

"So the girl got away from you too then?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her causing Regina's heart to stop.

"Mother." She spoke unable to form a complete sentence.

"Hello Regina." Cora smiled.

"I have some matters to discuss with you." She added putting an arm around Regina's neck.

"Why are you here, why are you coming to me now?"

"Because we have the same interest.. You want power and Rumplestiltskin to suffer and I want Belle dead. Together we can finally overpower the dark one and we can rule over all this land together! He finally has a weakness!" Cora grinned evilly.

"And what would that be?" Regina questioned, starting to catch interest in what her mother was saying.

"That little princess that just escaped from your dungeon, it would seem that he has fallen in love with her."

Regina gulped still flustered by her mothers sudden appearance. Cora gazed upon her daughter and could tell she needed more urging.

"He knows you lied to him about Belle, Rumplestiltskin will be coming after you."

"You told him she's alive?!" Regina outburst with fear.

Cora nodded.

"I can tell there is a deep root in him with this girl he cannot quite shake off and in the end she will be his undoing. Everything in my plan is about to go as planned. Soon we will both be the Queen's of this realm and no one will be able to stop us."

Something within Regina stirred uneasily.

Days ago she was talking about plotting against this woman, who he was never able to trust. All Cora ever did was cause her misery.

Then the more Regina thought about her mothers encouraging words, the more she convinced herself that working with her mother would finally lead her to the happiness she had been seeking.

**Hey everyone! There's about two or three more chapters to go! I want to thank you so much for the reviews you all have been giving me! They truly do help me stay motivated for the story:) Review, review, review! Hahah I will try to update chapter 10 as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its been taken me a while to update, I've been so busy and have had barely any time to write and edit. I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! :) Thanks for reading, it truly does mean a lot to me! (I do not own once upon a time or any of the characters used in this story.)**

Emma and Hook raced along the dirt roads, avoiding any other soldiers that hailed from Cora's palace.

They both remained disguised in heavy armour which eventually became unbearable and tough to walk in.

As they walked along the path, they examined the side of the road for any trace of their emotionless friend.

"This is useless! We'll never find her!" Hook growled feeling unmotivated, kicking pebbles into different directions with frustration.

"She couldn't have gone that far." Emma protested, searching in the near distance for any sign of Belle.

"She could be anywhere!" He retorted. "Perhaps she's off somewhere trying to fight a mob of criminals."

Then Emma's blue eyes widened as she spotted tracks just paces ahead of where they were standing.

"These must be Belle's tracks!" She exclaimed, running up to them, studying them even further.

"What makes you so sure?" Hook questioned.

"These tracks are fresh, and their leading right up to the castle!" She notified, pointing in the direction the tracks were headed.

They followed the fresh tracks which allowed them to find Belle after hours of searching. She dwelled outside of Cora's castle walls, practicing her aim with the bow and arrows she had taken from the battlefield.

"Thank goodness." Emma sighed and immediately ran up to Belle, hugging her tightly.

"We were afraid something might have happened to you." She breathed, while Belle broke the hug after a couple of seconds.

"I can take care of myself." Belle back away from them, concentrating on her arm position as she shot a whole branch completely off of a nearby tree.

"We know that-" Emma slowly trailed off amazed by her very accurate aim.

After successfully hitting her desired target, Belle turned to face her two companions once more.

Belle had ditched her heavy armour and was now dressed with tight black pants and a sleeveless white top with her hair down.  
"Belle where did you find those clothes?"

"They are a lot more flattering don't you think?" Belle checked herself out then smiled mischievously.

"I stole them."

"From who, a nearby prostitute? Hook asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"I thought you were shot." Belle spoke flatly.

"I was, but Emma saved me."

"We saved each other." Emma replied happily.

"How cute." Belle scoffed observing the two people who had obviously had feelings for one another.

"You know, I knew this was bound to happen. Trust me if you really want advice, life is a lot easier without love."

"We're not in love." Emma protested defensively.

Belle smiled playfully. "Sure you're not."

"Its a good thing you two came back actually." Belle straightened up, returning to her rather serious plain tone.

"I could use a good distraction to enable me to get into the castle, so I can drive this through Cora's heart." She admitted holding up her new bow and arrows.

Then something happened within the next few moments that Belle did not expect. A familiar cunning voice sounded from behind her

"And what do you want me to do?" The voice questioned.

She turned around and dropped her bow from her hands, noticing that Rumplestiltskin was just yards away from her. Rumplestiltskin stood just feet away from her whispering her name underneath his short breaths.

She seemed not to make any movements and just blankly stared at him. After seconds of silence passed by, Belle leaned down to pick up her bow, not breaking her eye contact with Rumplestiltskin.

"What would I have you do?" She repeated his question, her voice sounded cracked with irritancy.

"Why don't you go back to your isolated castle by yourself" she snapped aggressively. "I have a job to do."

"And what's that, sweetheart?"

Rumple came closer to Belle, caressing the flows of her auburn curls. Belle grabbed an arrow and ran it against his chest defensively.

"I'm going to take this arrow and the queen with it." Her voice remained hostile but Rumple didn't budge an inch.

"I'm afraid you can't do that dearie, if you kill her, you will die along with her."

"If that's the price, then so be it." She insisted.

Then realization hit Rumple like a thousand pounds of bricks. Something about Belle was off, her geniality was gone as there lay no emotion in her once bright blue eyes.

"What's happened to Belle?" Rumple demanded turning to Emma and Hook indicating his blame for them for her strange behavior.

Then his dark brown eyes widened with hatred as he pointed towards Hook.

"I remember you." He spat.

"As do I." Hook hissed drawing his sword from his belt. Hook pushed Emma to the side away from the crossfire as he faced Rumplestiltskin.

"You took my hand, so I'm going to make you pay."

"You would have to strike me first." Rumple giggled childishly, challenging the over confident pirate.

Noticing the intense aggression between Hook and Rumple, Emma stepped in the middle to stop any sort of fight from forming.

"What happened between you too?" Emma asked.

"Nothing we should care about." Belle growled in the distance, sharpening the tips of her arrows with boredom and annoyance.

"Why don't you tell them, crocodile." Hook commented.

"There's not much to tell. You opposed me and threatened me, so I cut off your hand. I'd rather not dwell on the past or any of its technicalities."

Then a loud unsettling noise sounded from behind all three of them, causing them to jump.

Then he turned his attention to Belle who violently took another branch of the tree with one accurate strong shot with her bow.

"What has happened to her? She's different." He stated observing the gentle kind girl he used to know.

Emma turned to Rumplestiltskin with a plea tone to her voice.

"See that's the thing.. we need your help." Emma confessed, knowing that the man in front of her had magic capable of curing Belle of her cursed emotionless state.

"But In order to help Belle, we all need to be on the same page so whatever you two are at odds about you need to put aside, got it?!"

Emma demanded the men, taking both Rumple and Hook aback due to her sudden role of authority.

Reluctantly after a long while both Rumple and Hook agreed to Emma's terms in order for them to help Belle.

"How did she get this way?" Rumple asked, as all three of them observed her.

"Well after Belle learned of her fathers death, she was absolutely distraught, in the middle of the night she took off with a wand that turned off her emotions.. Well the good emotions anyway." Emma explained.

"Could you use magic and to get her emotions back?" Hook addressed him, using a bitter tone.

"My magic won't work.. The wand she used is more powerful." Rumple stared sadly in the distance at Belle, so distracted by her that his conflict with Hook seemed to disappear all together.

"But there's something else that I think I can do." He contemplated, coming up with an idea.

Rumplestiltskin walked over to Belle and ran his hand through her hair briskly, much to Belles deliberate protest.

"Do you remember the time you spent with me?" He asked her waiting curiously for an answer, testing out any feelings that perhaps still dwelled inside her.

Belle nodded her expression looking blank as it usually had in the past couple days.

"So you do remember everything?" He questioned.

"Yes I remember, I just don't feel anything about it anymore."

"Now I don't believe that." Rumple accused, moving closer and closer with each word.

"Kiss me." He whispered to her. "I'll prove to you that you still do feel."

"Excuse me?" Belle scoffed and backed away from him with rage.

"Just one kiss." He nearly pleaded to her.

"Like that's going to happen. My emotions may be gone but that still doesn't make me forget what you did to me!" She snarled.

"Just kiss me once, the kiss might make you go back to yourself... Again."

"Why are you all trying to fix me?!" She hissed.

"I used that wand for a reason! To enable me to kill Cora without feeling anything about it, the spell made the pain stop." She barked furiously.

"Please Belle, one simple kiss and If it doesn't work, I'll leave you alone.. Forever." He tried to bargain and appeal the deal to her.

As moments passed Belle blinked with uncertainty, knowing that he wouldn't give up until she agreed.

Then out of annoyance she quickly crushed her mouth against his creating a deep kiss.

As she pulled back nothing happened as she simply shrugged at him, proving to all of them that she was right all along.

"I told you nothing would happen!"

"Why isn't true loves kiss working?" He questioned, looking behind at Emma and Hook.

Then after taking a sip of water out of his canteen, Hook sprayed it out with shock.

"True love?!" Hook exclaimed with disbelief.

"You expect me to believe that someone like Belle would love such a beast-"

Before Hook had the chance to get any more insults out of him, Emma interrupted sighing heavily.

"The kiss didn't work because she doesn't love you. She doesn't love anyone." Emma informed Rumplestiltskin sadly.

"She's got to!" Rumple protested, still unable to believe the truth.

"Belle I know you feel something-" he grabbed her arm and once again drew her close to him.

"That's the thing Rumple, I don't feel. Not for you.. Not for anyone anymore."

In the distance the once strong beaming sun had started to set behind the vast mountains.

"Soon it will be dark." Hook observed noticing that the moon had already started to peak out from behind the clouds.

"When that sun sets behind those peaks, I'm going into that castle with or without you all. So are you with me or not?"

Emma nodded sympathetically at Belle wishing there was anyway to help her.

"You know I'm with you." She quietly spoke.

"As am I." Rumple stated, still feeling rather hurt that the kiss hadn't worked.

Belle then turned to Hook for a response, while he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that soon they would get a chance to get back at the woman who had made all of their lives so miserable."

The pirate nodded in agreement and clearly proclaimed.

"In the dark of the night we attack!"


	11. Chapter 11

As the sun remained a sliver behind the mountains, they made their way to the side entrance of the castle not worrying about any guards that would see them.

Cora and Regina remained inside the castle walls while Belle, Rumple Hook and Emma traced the perimeter of the grounds searching for a way in.

Still protective of Belle, Rumple remained close to her, never being too far away, much to her dismay.

Emma and Hook stood close to one another as well not knowing what threats would pose them when they entered the castle.

"I still can't believe that after all this time that he is her true love!" Hook whispered to Emma, unable to wrap his mind around the fact.

"You can't always help who you fall in love with." She spoke suddenly breaking eye contact from him.

"Earlier today when I kissed you, I meant it-" she began to say but was soon cut off by Belles strict orders to remain quiet.

They came across a thicket of bushes that lead right up to one of the nearby castle entrances.

As they entered quietly through the door, the hallway was deserted of any guards, much to their overall convenience.

They swiftly made their way through the empty hallways, the flaming torches on the walls lighting their way down the into the corridor.

Then they came passed a vacant open room with the door opened wide where Belle spotted a display case with a golden necklace, knowing it to be her mother's that her father had worn every day since her death.

As Emma and Hook attempted to make their way into the empty room, Belle cautiously held them back with a sense of alarm.

"Don't go in there, It's a trap." Belle confirmed.

"Cora thinks me as a fool. That's the necklace my father wore, she must have thought it would strike an emotional nerve and that I would go in there to obtain it."

"What makes you so sure it's a trap?" Emma asked innocently.

"Watch this."

Belle sheathed an arrow and put it up to her bow aiming directly at the case of glass that obtained the family heirloom. With one swift movement, the arrow struck the glass causing it to shatter into thousands of little pieces.

Then from the ceiling, a large barred metal cage crashed down on the area surrounding it.

"I Told you. It looks like she's expecting us." Belle affirmed then with determination, continuing walking the other way.

The hallways of the castle were decorated with fine art and expensive decor, just as Belle had remembered it from three months ago when she had fled. She spent so many years running up and down these hallways, she would never have believed that one day they would become a stranger to her.

As Hook followed Belle he noticed numerous portraits of the old Kings, Queens and Dukes that had ever had residence in the castle.

He observed the fine detail with each painting then he slowed down in front of a couple men, then smirked to himself.

"I think I've robbed a couple of these chumps over the years."

Then as Hook continued his fascination with the familiar portraits, Rumple came up beside Belle and pointed to the portrait on the right side of the other painting.

"Who's that, Belle?" He questioned gesturing to one of the larger extravagant paintings, already knowing the answer to his question.

"That's my mother." Belle spoke, dazed and staring at the woman who resembled her with extreme similarities.

"Does that make you feel anything?" He asked calmly hoping for an emotional response.

Then after a long pause that was filled with hope Belle muttered.

"Nope."

* * *

"How will you know she will come?" Regina asked her mother.

"Patience my dear, Belle will come and when she does she'll be in a little bit of a surprise." Cora smiled widely.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Why do you want to kill her so desperately anyway?" Regina questioned her mothers motive.

"As long as she lives this kingdom will never be truly mine." She explained her voice becoming hungry with power.

"And what if Rumplestiltskin were to come and defend his beloved?"

Cora turned her gaze towards Regina, a slight smug smile on her lips.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on. I can get rid of two problems at once."

* * *

Hook, Belle, Rumplestiltskin and Emma silently waited outside a large door leading into the main ballroom, knowing that Cora was most likely waiting behind the walls for them.

"So basically we can't kill Cora, because whoever kills her will die along with her?" Hook sounded out the question trying to get his facts straight.

"That is correct." Rumple growled, answering Hook with an annoyed tone.

"We're going to just walk in there without any sort of plan of any kind?"

"Pretty much." He answered.

"Sounds good enough to me." Hook shrugged, as Belle and Rumple went on ahead while Emma came up behind Hook and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back toward her.

Emma faced Hook for moments, attempting to gather her words to speak to him.

"Before we go in there, regardless of what happens, I want you to know-" Her sentence slowed as her words got more and more quiet.

"Back in the forest when you were shot, I meant the kiss."

Their eyes locked at one another for a while, as he reached out and grabbed her hands in his.

"I know." He smiled at her, gently placing his hand under her chin to bring his lips to hers.

"Hurry up!" Belle hissed while Emma and Hook broke apart, both grinning.

As they crept into the ballroom they scanned the room looking for any sign of Cora. The large room was empty and silent until out from behind the grand staircase a wicked chuckle sounded.

Cora walked out towards them, followed by Regina.

"I thought I told you never to come back."

"Well we both know I never listened to you." Belle retorted back, her eyes burning with rage.

"I guess now we'll see what happens to disobedient little girls."

Cora growled closing her eyes and waving her hands directly towards Belle, purple smoke starting to emerge from the tips of her fingertips.

Before the magic had time to hit her it was deflected by Rumple, who then stood protectively in front of Belle.

"Your magic will never be as powerful as mine." He challenged her.

"I can only do all what you have taught me." She laughed almost charmingly.

"But now that I think of it we spent most of our time doing.. Other things instead." She smirked looking directly at Belle.

Rumple turned to face her awkwardly as Belle looked back at him then turning her attention to the woman she despised so much.

"You and my stepmother?! Gross!" Belle made a disgusted scrunched up expression but was interrupted by Emma who stood her ground against Cora.

"Where are my parents?" She spat, drawing her sword towards her offensively.

"In the dungeon with the rest of your family, waiting for my orders to put them to death."

"No! You don't get to hurt people anymore." Emma threatened not daring to think of her family in such a horrible place.

"Just watch me. You can't do anything about this, you can't stop me!" Cora raised her voice.

Then Emma turned her gaze to Regina with pleading eyes.

"I know this isn't you Regina. My parents have told me stories- about how you were once good-"

"Save it darling." Cora spoke for Regina, who remained silent looking down at the ground.

"We don't have to spare anyone's life we don't wish to, In fact I like look at their face when I rip their heart out Just like I did when I killed your father."

Cora glanced towards Belle her expression proud and satisfied.

Then with one movement Belle lunged towards Cora, knocking her to the ground hard with extreme force. Regina instantly stepped back away from the two. Cora used magic to push Belle off of her and threw her into the nearest wall.

Rumple flinched and moved towards her feeling concerned watching as Belle got up on her two feet and stood before Cora once more.

"Is that all you got?" She snickered. "I expected more of a fight out of you."

Then as Emma charged her with utter determination swinging her sword, which was too heavy for her and like Belle, Emma was easily dealt with.

While Cora was busy with Emma, Belle ran towards her bow that lay on the ground near to her but was stopped by Regina.

"Will you ever learn Belle?" She shook her head mockingly at her.

"Will you?" Hook asked coming up behind her as he knocked Regina unconscious with the back side of his silver hook.

Belle gave Hook a look of delight and then moved her face close to his enabling her to whisper into his ear of a new plan.

"There's a trap door underneath this ballroom. My father told me about when I was a little girl, there's a button behind the curtains." Belle explained pointing towards the large windows and the heavy curtains surrounding them.

"If you can activate it, we can push Cora down into it, understand?" She questioned eagerly.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" He questioned her.

"Well it couldn't go any worse than our plan is going now." Belle pointed out, heading back into the direction of Emma and Rumple.

Hook examined the curtains with haste searching for the secret switch, while Belle ran over and handed the bow to Emma who fired a shot across the room at Cora, which she swirled up in purple smoke and disappeared avoiding the hit.

They looked around searching for her until she appeared behind Belle, strangling her with both arms, and a knife up to her throat.  
Hook, Emma and Rumple immediately flinched to run towards her to secure her safety.

"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat." She threatened as she applied enough pressure on the neck to force Belle to gasp out loud with agony.

Hook slowly made his way towards the other side of the room, while Cora remained too occupied with Emma and Rumple to notice. When he made it to the curtains he tugged and pulled and frantically searched for the switch Belle had described to him.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a rather small red button which he didn't hesitate to push. Instantly the floor shook a little, a large area of the floor boards separated leaving a large hole in the middle of the room.

Cora moved away from the separating floor momentarily, releasing Belle as Rumple immediately grabbed her in his arms and pulled her to safety.

From behind him, Hook heard groans of unpleasantness as Regina regained her consciousness and once again stood beside her mother.

"You're just useless aren't you?" Cora snapped at her with disgrace.

"Have I taught you nothing?! I thought I did you some good by ripping the heart out of that stable boy!" She continued, while anger boiled up inside of Regina.

"What was his name? Oh yes, Daniel was it?."

"Enough!" Regina furiously yelled, and with one big push, she pushed Cora down the trap door and into the pits of darkness that awaited down there.

They all stared in astonishment and shock as Regina looked down into the endless darkness.

Then as Emma watched the queens sad brown eyes meet their gaze, she let out a breath of relief.

What had happened to cause Regina to change her mind? Why after all she had done help them now? Their minds filled with these questions, but none of them spoke a word.

Maybe, just maybe the Evil Queen wasn't so evil after all.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is definitely not the last we've seen of Cora... dun dun duunnnnn! I will update as soon as I can, Please review what your thoughts are on the story so far:) Love all the reviews I am receiving. :) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I loovvee reading them! :) I am so excited for the Once Upon a Time finale tomorrow! Ahhh! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! There is going to be one more chapter after this one.. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

As Regina turned back to face them, she noticed their shocked expressions at her surprising actions.

She then stepped back defensively from them allowing herself to have some distance between them.

"Don't flatter yourselves, this wasn't just for you." Regina stated holding her head high.

"Cora has reached out to me before and when she had, she always betrayed my trust."

"Thank you." Emma breathed allowing herself to breathe at a normal rate once more.

"Who was she talking about before, who was Daniel?" She questioned the queen, noting sadness in her eyes the moment she murmured the name.

"Someone I loved very much..." Her brown eyes stared down at the ground.

Suddenly the ground shook viciously as they all attempting to grab a hold of a solid object nearby for balance.

"What was that?" Emma called out, terrified.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Rumple added, cautiously looking around, but for the most part he focused on making sure Belle was alright.

Uncertain silence swept over the large room, as they all looked for cause of the rumbling disturbance.

From out of the hole emerged pitch black smoke the colour of the blackest soot they had ever seen. Growls and roars erupted from the bottomless pit, creating a horrifying deadly echo throughout the large space.

For the first time since Belle had lost her emotions, she backed up behind Rumple, her crystal blue eyes wide with a look of uncertainty and fear.

As another large shake boomed and shook the castle, the impact forced them all onto the floor.

They all watched frozen, in a state of horror at the creature emerging from dark pit.

Its dark jagged bat-like wings came into view, followed by a enormous head, its dark green eyes glowed with vengeance.

Emma gulped with terror as the enormous body revealed itself, looking like a large shadow in the dark of the castle.

Cora had transformed herself into one of the most fearsome creatures known in their land, a dragon.

As Cora's large body flew out of the opening, she landed with a loud thump once more forcing the heroes onto the cold ground.

With one whip of her large scaly purple-black tail, she knocked out the large ceiling window, shattering thousands of pieces of glass onto the floor.

As the shards of piercing sharp glass fell Rumple waved his hand as the glass became harmless grains of sand.

Then the dragons dark eyes fixed on Belle, who still remained clutched to Rumples arm for protection. Then the dark creature tilted its scaly head back as it unleashed a blast of flames directed at Belle.

Instantly Rumple threw Belle out of the line of fire while jumping out of the way to avoid the fire himself.

Hook quickly ran over and grabbed the bow and shot directly into the side of the dragons head.

It let out a loud roar of irritancy as the arrow stuck into the side of its snout. Regina ran over to Rumple with haste, while Emma Hook and Belle managed to distracted Cora.

"If we use our magic at the same time, we can overpower her." She exclaimed, desperate for a solution for this very large problem.

"What makes me think I can trust you? After all the times you've lied to me." He retorted back to her.

"I guess you're just going to have to take a leap of faith." Regina admitted, not knowing how to gain his trust.

After moments of Rumples hesitance to the matter, she created a shiny silver arrow in her hand and held it out to him.

"Here. If you can pierce her heart with this, it will kill her."

"What did you do to it?" Rumple questioned, rotating the arrow swiftly in his hands.

"I spelled it with dark magic." She spoke taking a breath in of the smoky air.

"But whatever you do, don't miss." She warned.

The dragon let out a fearsome snarl running towards Emma, who had tripped and fallen from the rumbling floor.

"Quick, give me your hand." Regina demanded.

She held up her hand to his, creating a wave of powerful magic which hit Cora directly in the pit of her stomach.

The dragon roared bitterly firing another ball of flame towards them angrily. As Emma got up she ran over to Belle, noticing that she was uncomfortably near the edge of the empty pit.

"Belle!"

Emma called while she pushed her away from the steep edge.

Suddenly Emma was thrown to the ground by the dragons' heavy stomping feet.

She struggled to keep her grip as she dangled by just one hand off the side of the ledge. Cora came closer and closer to Emma until the tip the dragons horns were at Emma's struggling hand.

"Shoot her!" Rumple demanded Hook who still obtained the bow and enchanted arrow in his possession.

"Or..." Hook paused, his expression turning grave as he redirected the arrow right towards Rumplestiltskin's heart.

"I could just shoot you instead." He spoke, his eyes suddenly heated with revenge.

Then Emma's scream for help echoed desperately, as her hand continued to slip farther and farther away from the top.

Hook then immediately fired a shot at the dragon, hitting it directly in the face, then threw Belle the bow and arrows and rushed to the side of the trap door.

He grabbed a firm hold of Emma's hand and pulled her up fast as she clung onto his neck tightly.

"You're always saving me." She spoke gently, her eyes full of gratitude.

"Would you ever think I would let something happen to you?" He responded, holding onto her.

"Your brief hesitation gave me some doubts." Emma admitted crushing herself against him.

In the distance away from Hook and Emma and Rumple, Belle quipped her bow and sheathed the silver arrow towards Cora's heart.

"Its over!" Belle triumphantly shouted to the dragon version of Cora.

"We out number you five to one, you can't win. You're finally going to pay for all the horrible things you have done." She declared confidently.

"Oh really?" A feminine voice sounded from the dragon.

"I would say the odds are still in my favor." Cora got up on her hind legs and began to blow a scorching fire.

Instantly, Belle lifted the bow and arched her hands back, preparing to release the arrow that would pierce Cora's dark heart.

Witnessing the horrific scene, Rumple's heart beat fast with panic knowing that whoever killed Cora, would perish along with her.

With this haunting realization he ran up behind Cora with any sort of hesitation, and stabbed her from behind with the sword.

As the sword dug deeper into her scaly flesh, he spelled the weapon with the same deadly magic as Regina had.

Emma and Hook stared wide-eyed at Rumple's bold crazy decision while the large dragon fell helplessly to the ground, which instantly transformed Cora back to her human self.

Belle dropped her bow angrily and ran over to Rumple and Cora who both lay motionless on the ground.

"I told you I had it under control!" Belle snapped leaning down close to beside him, observing Cora's motionless lifeless body laying just yards away.

"She's dead-" Belle suddenly realized, but for some strange reason she couldn't bring herself to celebrate.

"That means you'll die-" she stuttered out the words, not quite sure why he had did what he had just done.

"Its better me than you. I would never let anything happen to you, Belle." He whispered.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?" She asked.

"Because... I love you." He responded weakly.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me before." She quietly responded.

Then as Rumplestiltskin lay hopelessly on the ground feeling the life pass out of him, he felt a warm tear fall on his cheek.

"Don't cry." Rumple spoke wiping her tears off her rosy cheeks with his hand.

Then as he closed his eyes he felt her soft lips on his.

He felt the energy flow back into his body as his breath became stronger and more frequent with every second.

When Belle pulled away from the kiss, her heart beat fast with emotion.

"I love you too." She cried placing kisses all over his face.

"The kiss worked! Your emotions are back!"

He grinned holding her in a tight embrace, smelling in her sweet scent.

"Why is it working now?" He asked unable to get the happy expression off of his face.

"I guess when I saw you there dying.. I realized you would take your own life before mine.. in a way, it made me feel something." She smiled.

"I'm so glad your back." He whispered, as neither of them dared to move away from one another.

When Belle parted from Rumple she brushed her hair back behind her ears nervously.

"I'm not the only one that as changed." She spoke softly afraid of what his reaction would be to Rumplestiltskin's new found transformation.

Then Rumple's rattled brown eyes widened as he came to notice his newly human state.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and the love that this story has gotten. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter.. let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading ! (I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters used in this story.)**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Belle's wide blue eyes stared innocently up at his dark confused eyes.

"This could take some getting used to." He confessed still holding onto her hand tightly for a sense of reassurance.

Then from a distance Emma and Hook approached behind them concerned about their friend and her newly restored emotions.

"Belle, are you okay?" They both asked while Emma put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, but I will be." She admitted taking Rumples hand in hers briefly, until letting it go to approach Regina, who stood isolated by herself away from the group.

Without any words Belle gave her a gentle hug which shocked Regina, leaving her unsure about what to do to follow the kind gesture.

"She still was your mother, and mine as well for a while." She whispered to her, feeling sympathy that Cora didn't have it in her heart to change her ways.

Belle also felt sympathy for Regina who had tried her entire life to get love and approval from Cora but was constantly denied.

"We couldn't have defeated her if it wasn't for you. What changed your mind?" Belle questioned.

"I don't want people to see me as the evil queen anymore, I just wanted a chance for people to see me as Regina."

"Well today I did see your true colours... We all did." Belle turned around to face her friends, who all stared looking in their direction.

"You would forgive me, after everything I've done to all of you?" Regina overlooked the four people she had at one point attempted to kill.

"Of course." Belle nodded placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"But why? After all the horrible things I have done." Regina questioned, her expression and voice were plagued with guilt.

'I believe there is good in everyone, I tried to bring it out of Cora but she just didn't want for that part of her to be found."

Regina returned the smile back at Belle and the rest of them feeling a sense of belonging. She later returned back to her castle planning to restore everything back to her good ways.

After Regina's departure, Hook turned to Rumple observing his new human appearance.

"I guess we'll gave to come up with a new nickname for you crocodile, you've lost your scales."

"A new name is in order for you as well, I don't see the point of everyone calling you Hook when you have this.."

With a wave of Rumplestiltskin's hand Hook's hook became covered in smoke and as it disappeared his blue eyes opened wide with happiness at his new transformed hand.

"Why would you-You did- why?" Hook's words became jumbled at the sight of his new hand.

"Let's just call it even, for taking care of my Belle." Rumple trailed off, grabbing Belle into a tight embrace and kissing her continuously.

"Can we keep the PDA levels down?" Hook suggested while Belle blushed and broke apart from him, staring back at Hook and his new hand.

"How come you still have magic?" Emma asked Rumple.

"When I kissed Belle, it broke my curse of being the dark one. I suppose it only took my dark magic." Rumple theorized wrapping his arm around Belle's waist.

"What shall we call you now?" Belle asked him.

Hook briefly paused for a moment intrigued by the her question.

"You could start calling me Killian.. But I much prefer Hook, it sounds a lot more badass if you ask me. I think that nickname is one that is stuck for life."

Emma wrapped her arms around Hook's shoulders and buried her face into his neck.

"I guess your stuck with me now too." Emma beamed playfully, taking his new hand in hers.

"What should we do now?" Hook asked.

"We can finally take back what's rightfully ours. People can finally return to their homes." Belle stated triumphantly.

"Your right. I suppose this castle is yours now, Belle." Emma said looking around at the large palace.

Bell just stared in silence around the trashed insides of her once beloved home. Then it was if something had changed inside of her, suddenly this place didn't feel like home anymore.

The memories, her decor became faded in her mind, it reminded her too much of the old life she used to have, the one she had loathed, and worst of all it reminded Belle of her father.

The emotions that were kept hidden inside her from the world by the spell instantly poured out with the thoughts of her deceased family member.

Tears started flowing down her face, her breathing becoming heavy.

" I know its sounds crazy and I appreciate everything you all have done for me... but I cant live here anymore, I don't want to live here anymore." Belle admitted.

"Who will rule the eastern kingdom?" Emma addressed the curious subject.

Belle stood beside Rumple looking at Emma and Hook while an idea clicked into her mind like a puzzle piece fitting into place.

"You two will." Belle declared, a slight smile on her lips.

"But Belle, your people love you-" Emma protested.

"Then they will understand why I am leaving."

Emma turned to Hook as they nodded their heads. It was at least they could do after everything Belle had done for them.

Belle turned to Rumple as she ran her gentle fingers over his soft human cheeks and contently leaned on his chest. For the first time in a while she had something to look forward to, a new life and a new beginning.

Emma and Killian returned to the northern kingdom where Emma discovered her parents had survived the war.

Later that very same month, they announced their plans to get married to make their kingship official to the kingdom, who welcomed Emma and Hook with open arms.

The kingdoms in all of the land were restored and were finally at peace with one another. Belle returned with Rumple to his castle enabling herself to fully heal, while Emma and Hook ruled over the eastern kingdom side by side as King and Queen.

For the first time in months they all felt as if everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**5 years later...**

A little girl with auburn dark hair ran through the flower gardens, zig zagging in and out between the long stems of sunflowers, her heart pounding fast.

Her light red dress brushed against the thick scenery as she slowly ducked down.

She stopped for a moment feeling hidden by her surroundings peeking her head out of the garden with caution.

"Gotcha!" A man laughed grabbing his daughter and picking her up into his arms.

"How'd ya find me?" She curiously asked her father feeling a wave of discouragement then smiled up at hi with delight as he spoke to her.

"Noisy little girls are easy to find."

He grinned pointing to her shoelace to an attached small decorative golden belle.

"Haven't you too had enough time playing in the gardens?" Belle approached Rumple a warm smile on her lips.

"Rose, you're dress is absolutely filthy!" She pointed out taking a deep inhale.

"You should go inside and wash up." Belle encouraged, while Rumple placed Rose gently back onto the long green grass.

Rose's light brown eyes blinked innocently at her mother then stared up at Rumple with eyes that were nearly impossible to resist.

"Papa do I really have to go inside?" She whined not willing to give up the fight.

Rumple stared at Belle, whose crystal blue stare was still enough to make his heart pound hard.

Then Belle came closer to Rose and Rumple, gently touching her daughters long auburn waves.

"I suppose a few more minutes wouldn't hurt." She gave in while they watched as Rose ran to go back exploring back into the gardens.

"I can't believe she's four already." She spoke turning to Rumple placing her head on his shoulder.

"She looks more and more like you everyday. Its uncanny actually." He pointed out with a curve on his lips.

"She certainly has your eyes though." Belle observed picturing her daughters vibrant brown eyes.

"Yes, but other than that, she's just like you, beautiful, smart and perfect." Rumple kissed Belle's forehead.

"And thank goodness for the mothers looks." A familiar voice sounded from behind them.

"Gods forbid she inherits her fathers personality."

"Hook!" Belle grinned widely and ran up to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Its been a while." She spoke.

"Nearly a year."

"Has it been that long?" Belle asked.

"It has."

A feminine voice from behind them spoke, where a blonde woman approached gripping Belle into another tight hug.

"So where is she?" Emma looked around for Rose.

Then at the sound of her name, Rose popped her head out of the thicket a wide smile on her face as her entire face lit up with pleasure.

"Emma!" Rose ran up to her hugging the bottom of her legs tightly with excitement.

"Every time I see you, you get bigger and bigger." Emma observed.

Then as Rose looked up at Hook she giggled with delight as he rustled her hair with his hands.

Belle smiled gazing down at her daughter, gently stroking her auburn waves with the tips of her fingernails.

Belle turned back to Emma, allowing Rumple and Rose to play together out in the gardens together.

"Its strange how time has passed so fast- it seems like just yesterday we were off on our crazy adventure-" Emma shook her head with disbelief at the time that had flown by since then.

"I know." Belle agreed while her head was full of questions for them.

"How's the kingdom?"

"Wonderful." Emma smiled widely unable to keep her secret from her friend any longer.

"In fact we're expecting out first child." Emma proclaimed proudly, stroking the base of her stomach while gazing over at Hook.

Belles expression grew with joy out of happiness for her friends.

"Congratulations." She hugged Emma looking at Hook who tried not to smile at her.

"Who knew, after all this time that you of all people would settle down and have a family." She grinned.

"Well I thought I would retire as the title as the most notorious pirate of all time."

Belle paused for a moment pretending to think.

"Hook, I don't think anyone has ever called you that." Belle laughed playfully, congratulating him.

She smiled then turned to Emma.

"I have something for you, she clipped off her necklace and placed it in Emma's hand.

"What's this for?" Emma questioned.

"Its magic. It can predict the gender of your first born child." Belle explained while Hook paced over to the gardens to join Rose and Rumple.

"Hold it over your hand and if the necklace swings north to south, its a boy but if it goes east to west, your having a girl."

Emma slightly grinned then held the necklace back out to Belle, a hopeful look upon her face.

"I think I want it to be a surprise." she concluded.

"Whatever the baby's gender will be, they will be one of the luckiest baby's in all the land." Belle confirmed staring off at Rumple and Rose playing together happily.

"If my family looks at me the way your looks at you, I'll be a very lucky woman." Emma smiled at Belle while they watched Hook, Rose and Rumple all play together in the near distance.

Then as the day soon came to an end, the skies were painted gold as the sun began to set as they all sat together.

Emma's head rested on Hook's broad shoulder, her body becoming relaxed by his touch. Belle leaned against Rumple comfortably her head placed under his chin.

She smiled tranquilly gazing down at her daughter, gently stroking her auburn waves with her fingertips. Side by side the five of them sat securely together as they watched the vibrant sunset in the distance, until it fully disappeared setting behind the vast mountains of The Enchanted Forest.

The End


End file.
